


The Devil's Advocate

by Iak



Category: Bleach, witchcraft - Fandom
Genre: 1692, Bleach anime - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Kurosaki Ichigo, OC, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Sex, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: A woman is said to live deep in the forest, there she is told to practice witchcraft and summon the dark spirits of the underworld. The townsfolk pray for their safety while the priests pray for her peoples demise.Bridget Bishop wants nothing more than to fill her deepest and darkest desires- but in order to do that she needs power, what will she do to obtain the outcome she longs for? Will her goals change after summoning something she may not be able to handle?
Relationships: Ichigo Kurosaki/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Summoning's At The Witching Hour

Two bare feet pattered through a dense forest late at night, gently tiptoeing past the roots and slipping through a dense fog the body of black shadows danced through the night.

A woven basket in hand filled with plants plucked from around the dense vegetation, piles of dandelions and mullein along with a handful of angelica root just for good measure. 

The being followed a warm light which led them to a small [hu](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297659856628531095/)t which it was simply made with mud walls and a grass roof- partially held up by wooden columns- and logs that pilled by a hole with no door, instead replaced by a raggedy cloth. 

Drawing closer to the stubby building the being pulled down a baggy black hood to show a young woman, pale and slender with dark hair held high in an old rag, smaller sparse locks fell from the grip into a neat right sided fringe with spare strands on her left side, the woman's brows were as dark as her hair and her eyes appeared near black, a light grey when the moon's light met her gaze "It's nearly time" the young woman muttered while ducking under the cloth barrier with the basket held gently under her arm. 

Inside the cabin was a bed made of multiple animal furs and a cauldron which sat in the far right hanging on an iron hook inside a fireplace built into the wall, a black pile of ash hidden underneath its bowels. Between the large pot and bedding was a high shelf filled with dried herbs and labeled bottles, from the roof hung crystals which danced around a dream catcher, drying meat hung next to the only window from iron hooks.

Candles bled from every perch and Guthrie glow thrived in the boxed darkness, some of the more taller wax black cylinders were pulled from the pile of melted ripples and were held to the homeowners covered chest clumsily as she kicked away a large fur rug from the middle of the room, hidden underneath it was a pentagram carved into the wooden floorboards. 

She threw the candles to the middle of the star and rushed around her home, lighting whatever wicks weren't already lit and pulled out some incense, blinking before bending into the same drawer and plucking out a unopened bottle of wine, and lit the scented sticks on the surrounding candles before pressing the lit sticks into dry wax and placed the bottle gently next to the black candles on the floor. 

Finding a random hand carved bowl of white chalk paint she dabbed her fingers in the mushy mixture and began sketching a [sigil ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/19421842120645373/)over the pentagram. 

"This is a big risk" she mumbled with a hand on her chin and furrowed brows, leaving a smudge of white paint on her chin but in the next moment the female was already preparing for her guest, beginning with placing a wax light on each point and then stealing her palm under a loose pillow by her bed before quickly returning to the circle with a roll of parchment in hand, scrunching the paper momentarily before eventually kneeling inside the circle and rolling it against the hardwood floor. 

Weighing the curled corners down with a rosary on one side and a silver knife on the other, the metals attracted a light glow from the baby flames which surrounded them. 

"Audi me, Quaerite me. Zangetsu validus voco..." her finger ran along the messy scribbles, the words almost spilling from plump lips as a feeling of fission sapped through her nerves "De chao, et imperium, et vires novo principio." 

A gentle gust of wind breezed through the bones of her home, the cloth which covered the archway to outside danced with the air, as more words left the pages the rush of air grew stronger and stronger each passing second, soon turning the young females fingers cold- but she must press on.

Nothing was allowed to stop this incantation. 

The gathering power whaled and wounded through her home, knocking over bottles and books as the strong trees outside fought against the supernatural weather. 

"Audi vocem meam, ab umbris ultra: Interrogabo vos et ego invocabo te quia hora tenebrae!" 

A bolt of lightening thrashed nearby awhile at the same time, as if it were struck by the fire, the middle of the paper before her appeared scorched, it burned and ate always at itself from the inside before it's dull ashes were the only thing lighting the forest hut. 

It’s burnt pieces parchment lifted itself from the sigil and whirled past her eyes. 

The woman's stare followed the bright orange spectacles curiously until stomping footsteps surrounded her home, growing closer and closer until three heavy knocks came from somewhere outside. 

“Come in” she welcomed.

The woman could feel a breeze of cold crawl from the outside with a rush into the hut as something lifted the makeshift door with a low rumble in its throat, alighting the candles fixed onto the pentagram. 

What sounded like bare feet slapped against the wood, shaking lose objects in the casters home but she never flinched at the imposing force, for she had called his presents.

The spirit slowly made their way around the filled circle with a keen eye on the knelt female, she could feel the weighed stare- sending shivers along her flesh but dare not rise her vision to meet the beasts eye. 

"You forgot the salt circle" the creature rumbled, she could see their clawed toes- the skin which covered them were as pale as marble. 

A thin black cloth draped across the arches and pooled around the skulking body, she shook her head at his deduction "No, I left it out of the ritual purposely. I did not want a barrier between us" 

The low toned being paced around her once more before they too knelt to the floor with bent knees, there she saw the pure skin of the spirit, muscled and perfect, nothing less. 

The black robe was tied with a thin white sash at a skinny waist and every edge was lined with dark red lint, a large claw took hold of the females chin and raised her heavy stare "What is your name, witch?"

Her eyes met narrowed sockets.

The appearance of the demon was far from anything she could ever imagine, they were tall, taller than any man the woman had ever met, and skinny but muscles rippled beneath his coat of skin- their body may appear human but the face was like a carved skull with black markings running down each side of their face which led down further, and two impressive horns which circled the young woman's face as the spirit leaned forward.

Long precious locks of fiery orange draped passed their shoulders before her eyes momentarily flinched down the rivers of black which all seemed to sink into a hole in their chest, this creature had no heart. 

"My name is Bridget Bishop, Lord Zangetsu"


	2. Bridget Bishop

The demon pinched at a young woman's chin with a hollow stare, draped in a thin black cloth and looming over the young witch. 

Her name was Bridget Bishop, upon receiving the information the demon Zangetsu released her face from his grip "Stand" they demanded and she did as told with a tight jaw and a stern stare, "May I have your permission to look upon you... my Lord" Bridget asked quickly, the young female may have appeared calm but she was nervous, she had blatantly broken the rules of summoning and now was asking permission to hold the gaze of a demon, the surprise that filtered through her smaller from when he agreed was immense. 

Raising her stare the witch was in awe at the sheer size of the spirit, the bend of their horns would almost craze her dangling crystals. They drifted through her home- running fingers along the ingredients still on the shelf's and filtering through her pathetic book collection. 

"You have called for me and I have answered, what is it you ask for?" they didn't turn to face her, still enchanted with going through her small home "I have an offering for your presents-" Bridget held out the unopened bottle "- and I have only one thing to ask of you" 

They moved from the shelf to the witch, their much larger hand plucking the bottle from her small palms and inspected the gift "You bring me wine for my travels, but what will you give me for your request?" 

"Anything" she snapped eagerly "I'll give you anything you desire" 

The beast chuckled, like a heavy purr emanating from their chest Bridget could feel the vibrations, and spread their long fingers inches from her face "Even your very soul?" 

"Yes" she breathed and the hand was swiftly retracted, her vision watched as the demon tilted their head "What is your wish?" 

The witches chest bubbled for finally, here and now she'd gain the power to finish the man who ruined her life "My request, Lord Zangetsu is... for you to teach me dark magic" 

Her request made them pause "What?" 

"I want to be just as powerful as a demon, I'll do anything it takes. I need this power" Bridget fell to her knees and pressed her head to the wooden flooring bellow them "Please, grant my wish and I will be your slave until the end of time, if that's what you want. Please my Lord, for I have a plan of revenge that I must act upon" 

They didn't say a thing in response, it felt like night had almost passed until the demon spoke "I will teach you everything I know" they agreed "We will make a blood pact and in one year you will be the most powerful witch in all of the centuries to come, when you have finished with your revenge I will do with you as I please" 

The girls heart filled with unbridled joy and lifted her head with a spark in her eye "Yes, my lord" 

Bridget untied the black cloak which covered her shoulders and let it fall gracefully into a slump around her ankles, her body was small and slender, covered in a thin layer of brown cotton which was torn and tattered at the edge with a black corset wrapped around her torso and thick straps hooking over her shoulder, the short sleeves of the dress fell from her shoulders edges as the young woman reached out for the untouched sliver blade but her lords hand hovered over the rosary "Why do you have this in my presents?" 

"Forgive me" the females eyes gently coated the jewelry "It was my mother's, I keep it with me in her memory" 

Nothing more was said as Bridget picked up the weapon and stood with a committed glaze in her eye, taking in one large breath she ran the sliver edge over her chest. The blood leaked from her wound in seductive drips as did the blood on the dagger, Zangetsu pressed his palm against the witches gash and she hissed as a growing burning sensation came from their cold appendage touching the freshly pierced skin. 

Once the demon had removed his hand Bridget instantly glanced at her chest. The split was now seared together and sending painful throbbing waves through her body, her legs grew numb and a fever nearly melted through the young woman's bones but nothing could stop the smile which split her plump lips apart as the mark disappeared under an official spell of invisibility "You will show this mark to none" his stare made the young woman's shoulder's feel heavy and she agreed with a slow nod of her head, with the idea of their contract being a success Bridget bowed "Finally, I will have my revenge. Lord Zangetsu, I thank you" 

"The night is not over" they insisted, raising an arm to point through the forest "If I am to teach you everything I know in one year then I am to **stay** here for one year. We must go where the dawn meets the forest and I there I will take on the form of a human" 

"A-a human? But my Lord-"

"We will not speak of this further, we must go now" Zangetsu had somehow gotten ahold of the robe Bridget dropped from her body moments ago and they gently wrapped the cloth around her shoulders before leaving the small hut, only making it to the cloth barrier before glancing over his shoulder "It is necessary that you are there, come" they ordered and Bridget began clumsily stepping in the direction of her new Master.

Walking through the forest at night was something she did often, walking the the forest at night with a demon was something she did _not_ do very often.

Bridget was thankful for this new experience but shivered as the mist thickened along the chill the air the father the pair strolled deeper into the forest, and so the young witch made sure to clutch the black robe closer to the curve her body while also reminding her self to stay a few steps behind the marching spirit, their long hair drifted with their speed and Bridget found the wisps enchanting, like curling fingers beckoning her to run her own digits through the masters strands of blinding orange mane. 

She found their whole being enchanting, near seven foot with a marble carved body and the face of a dead beast, there weren't many descriptions of this particular demon but they were by far the most breathtaking creature she had ever laid her eyes upon.


	3. For They Were Once Angel's

As the tree lines began the thin and the pair made their way up a narrow cliff the grey sky met their eyes, only the human squinted at the dull light, Zangetsu watched as the clouds dissolved through the air and the sun began to leak it's godly light "I must change" they muttered to themselves, holding up a bloody palm the red splash almost appeared neon against their pale skin, the demon sighed and clenched his hand into a tight fist and let the first rays of dawn wash over their body. 

The sun peeked from its watery blanket and kissed the grey heaven with a breath of new life, birds sang in relief and the smell of cold vegetation filled the air. 

Bridget watched her master closely, the creatures bleach skin was washed away as their magnificent horns crumbled into the wind. Locks if orange split from it's body and blew away, to dance with the oceans movements while the demons body shrank ever so slightly. 

Her breath was taken away by the transformation, what was once the purest of whites was now a pale peach and their long beautiful locks had been replaced by short spikes. There were no horns or claws to intimidate and their muscle mass had thinned. They now appeared as an everyday human. 

"Master..." 

What was once a large and imposing demon turned with a frown, the human male face almost made the witch gasp at it's beauty, his lips were thin but smooth and his nose slender with a light point. His eyes would drive any woman to lust, the sclera black and his pupils held a bright golden glow but with one blink they were gone, replaced with a pair of light nutmeg orbs which commanded the sun's aureate glow. 

He was a masterpiece, the perfect human form- but of course- because not all demons were born from chaos, some were once angels. 

"I will only remain in this form until our deal ends, in a years time I will change back" he spoke, turning to the young woman who watched him with an intense stare "From here on out you are to call me Ichigo"

"Yes Master Ichigo" Bridget bowed her head as he passed to walk back into the forest's bowls, he grunted at the title "Do not call me that, the human's will get suspicious. You will call me Ichigo and Ichigo **_only_** " 

"But.. I couldn't possibly.." the words slipped past her lips before she even had the chance to catch them, but with a slight furrow of her Lord's brow she swallowed the air in her lungs "Of course... Ichigo" 

"Good" the male nodded "Now come, now that I have the body of a human I must eat and rest. We begin tomorrow at dawn"

"Of course, Ichigo" 

Both beings quietly made their way back to the witches hut where the summoning candles still burned and the floor scorched after the parchment smoldered away, Bridget was first to pass the threshold and immediately began tidying the small space as the birds sang songs of her arrival, she hummed a cheerful melody to the delighted mammals. 

Spotting her newly bound master outside from her only window he appeared to be washing his face in a nearby stream, his black robe had been pushed from his shoulders and cold water ran down his sinewy spine as droplets were shook from Ichigo's spikes.

The witch shook her head and continued her cleaning, organizing her bookshelf was the first thing on Bridget's list. Although her collection was small she prided herself on the small leather bound pages, some held knowledge of different crafts while others were nothing more than fairytales or poets. 

One of them only had the title; 'Les Misères de la Femme mariée, où se peuvent voir les', it was small and brown with the words etched in gold. Bridget stared at the book with a distant until a shadow with large horns dulled it's glowing calligraphy "You know how to read French?" a low tone came from behind and she turned to spot the short haired male holding the cloth barrier over his head, Ichigo spotted the book over the witches shoulder and stepped further into the hut. 

Bridget nodded before sliding the small pocketbook with the others "My mother taught me, I can read and wright just like any other nobleman, but she took it upon herself to teach me what she knew of other languages" the female stood from the wooden rack and began fluffing her handmade pillows and animal pelts "The bed is ready for you, do you wish to eat now or after your rest?" she kept her head low as the taller being made his way to the bed "I will eat now and then we can rest until tomorrow" 

"Yes" Bridget instantly agreed, it was only until she began lifting herself from her crouched position did the woman let his words finally compute "Um, ' _we_ '?" she nervously bit at her lip as Ichigo made himself comfortable, sitting on the fur with his back against the wall, his spine curving lightly as the male rested the base of his skull against the dry barrier "Yes, we will rest. Our blood ceremony will have taken much of your energy, I cannot teach you properly if you are not at full strength. So we will eat and rest" 

She nodded at his order, there was no room to argue but there was one thing she needed to do before she caved to the need for slumber "Um... Ichigo, I have some errands to run before I sleep. I need to head into the village for food" 

Bridget moved her large cauldron from the inward fireplace and relit the flames with a few spare logs kept at the right side, on the left was a smaller pot which was thin and battered but filled with cold porridge. She placed the pot on a hook and watched as it's belly was licked by the baby fames, Bridget couldn’t help but glance from the side of her eye as Ichigo seemed to think on her request "You can stay here and rest while I take my leave, by the time I'm back the porridge will be ready" 

He stayed silent a little longer before closing his eyes with one nod "Very well you may leave, do not take long" 

"Yes Ichigo" she smiled warmly and stood before wrapping her cloak around herself once more, but her body began wiggling and her thin brown dress dropped to the floor, the last thing Bridget expected was to watched as her demon master adverted his gaze with warm cheeks- a chuckled was swallowed as her slender hand reached for a pile of grey and light blue clothing. 

First she pulled up a thin linen long sleeved dress and slid it up her curved body, being sure to keep her back turned from eyes that would never pry, and then the sleeveless grey tunic made of wool over her head after removing the cloak, both robs hit the ground and hid the witches dainty feet which she slipped into a pair of ankle length wooden boots, hanging up the black cloak the woman swapped it for a dark navy one similar in size and design.

Ichigo perked at her change as the witch took the cloth from her hair and wrapped it around her waist allowing long flowing locks that were dark as night to cascade and swim past her shoulders, Bridget took no notice in his interest as she wrapped the locks together in a thin plait and used a spare piece of string to tie it, picking up her basket the young female smiled at the sitting Ichigo "I will return shortly, please feel free to amuse yourself with my book's or sleep"

As she left Bridget failed to notice her master's eyes following her.


	4. Some Cheese Please

As the trees thinned and the animals stopped their singing Bridget raised her navy hood, as the sounds of the people and the forest meddled together she bowed her head as to appear as inconspicuous as possible- her colours were bland and forgetful along with her frame, bulked up by the layers nothing infamous met the eyes of the villagers. 

Gliding though the thinned crowed Bridget made her way to the market without so much as a hello to any of the others, big men barking out how fresh their fish was or how fine their silks did not gain any of her attention.

It was a small building with a wooden hanging sign which had a circle of cheese carved into it, entering the small shop two women were already scoping out the produce. Shelves of milk, bread and cheese and fruits and other goods were dominating in the space but today there was also shelf of wild berries, perhaps they'd pair well with breakfast Bridget wondered and pinched a handful of them into her woven basket along with two red apples and a fistful of potatoes. Near the front desk were drying meats and pies and of course the owner, a large round man with pink cheeks and a small mouth who smiled at the women cheerfully as he worked behind the scenes. 

Waltzing through the many choices of meals Bridget overheard to women's conversation. 

"Have you heard? My neighbor's son claimed to have spotted a witch in our forests" a slender woman held her hands to her chest, she was young and wore a frilly dress with a bonnet to match- to woman next to her dressed just as gracefully but gasped at the gossip "Nathaniel? Oh! That boy and his lies! You would be best to avoid that boy Hester, he'd be no good for you" 

"He means no harm Abitha, he may be telling the truth. In all our years together he's never one lied to me" he eyes sunk to the floor "Maybe... he really _is_ telling the truth..."

"A witch? All the way out here?" her friend blasted "They'd never make it out here, not with all them witch hunter's looking for them, besides- we have the protection of Father Thomas" she tapped her friend on the shoulder comfortingly "After he came to me Nathaniel said he had already spoken to Father Thomas"

"Oh? And what did Father have to say about his tales?" 

"He said he'd put in a request for the nearest hunter to protect us but... I'm not so sure Abitha, he probably just said to calm Nathaniel down" the woman's tone turned sullen and worried, the rumors of a witch was something many people didn't like joking about but with a laugh and another friendly pat Abitha paid for their produce "As long as we keep to our prayers and stay in the village we will be fine- witch or no witch!" she laughed as they both left the store "Did you see that lightning storm last night?"

"How couldn't I? It came out of nowhere!"

The last of the chatter died away as the door closed behind them and they carried on with their regular lives. 

Bridget was left to herself in the corner of the store, she had been in this village only a few months but already had a good grasp of the people in it. The two women were daughters of farmers and lived well, Hester was a young woman of eighteen and had been dubbed the most beautiful girl in the village. She had blonde curls gently pinned into a bun and large blue eyes with sweet freckle's kissing the bridge of her slender nose, she was also absolutely smitten by the horse boy Nathaniel who raised stable born mane just like his father who both worked for her family. 

Abitha was her best friend, almost always seen together, and was quite opposite to the gentle beauty. Abitha of course was beautiful in her own way. She was loud and playful, most famous for her aims in snowball fights, and worked on the farm _her_ father owned, she had dark curly hair and round cheeks with a permanent blush, she was smaller than her counterpart and curvier too but was more outspoken and drank with the men when the harvest was successful, despite how competitive the old men could get the girls always stayed close to one another. 

The jewels of the village some would call them. Bridget enjoyed overhearing their topics but often left them be, never to introduce herself or join in on the village gossip for she had more important things to tend to. Like buying bread or cheese or.... summoning a demon. 

She was a very busy lady. 

Grabbing a seeded loaf Bridget carried it to the counter without so much as a word, but the shopkeeper knew that she secretly enjoyed their one sided conversations "Don't you worry about them lass, we got no witches around 'ere-'alf a wheel as usual?" 

She nodded with a short smile and the bell rang behind her once again for a flurry of blonde came crashing into his counter "Uncle" Uncle! You won't believe what I saw!"

A young male slapped his grubby hands against the counter, causing the owner grimace, and bounced on the spot excitedly with leather boot's and a fishing rod shoved into a satchel which hung from his right shoulder and an unbuttoned petticoat that flapped at it's owners energy, the blonde's white shirt was messily buttoned, covered in moss and soaked with creek water with no sock's to protect his soles. 

"What is it Nathaniel? Another witch?" the man huffed as he wrapped Bridget's order carefully in a square of wax paper but his nephew laughed at the cold shoulder "No! I saw a cat with golden eyes!!" 

"Hm? A cat ye say? Was it black?" the shopkeeper hummed, half listening to the fairytale "No it was bright orange! The brightest orange I've ever seen!" he turned to Bridget with a smile "Would you like to see it?" 

"Leave her be Nathaniel, she's got no time for your antics" 

Nathaniel ignored his uncles words and pointed to the window of the store "It's been standing outside, I think it want's some food" 

Noticing a elegant tale swishing in the bottom left corner of the window Bridget turned to the large man "May I have a slice of dried beef?"


	5. A Fairy Circle

The owner was surprised to finally hear the strange girls voice and gave her the meat half price, she was quick to thank him and left with the blonde boy eyeing her curiously "I haven't seen you around here often, where do ya live?" he munched on an apple which he swiped from under his uncles nose. 

"I live in the west side of the forest in a mill my fathers family owned years ago" 

A lie of course, but Bridget knew that there was actually an abandoned mill in the west side of the forest so if anybody came looking she could just say she was out collecting forest foods and other fibs, but the boy gasped at her nonchalant answer as she bent to meet the cat's eye- which turned out to not be gold, but the creature indeed was very orange- and began peeling the slice of meat into small pieces "I saw a witch in the forest just last night! You best move closer to the village if you wanna stay safe!" 

The young female lifted her knuckle to the cat for them to sniff but instead they rubbed their forehead against her loose fist "There are no witches in that forest, I can assure you" she petted the being gently before standing "I must be going now, it was nice... conversing with you but I have many things to do" she turned to leave but the young male asked her to stop in her tracks "My name's Nathaniel! What's yours?" he asked earnestly, Bridget knew it wouldn't be best caught speaking to the blonde for he was also infamously popular for his dashing looks and wild personality- many girls in the village held a candle for him but they all knew that he was destined for Hester "M-my name is..."

"Hey Nathaniel! What'er ya doing! I hear you're spreading lies about a witch!!" one of the village boys, his friends, shouted playfully, he only turned for a moment but she took it as a thankful moment of escape and sped away through a nearby alleyway. 

"He-hey where'd she go? And the cat's left as well!"

She heard the boys pile onto Nathaniel's confusion and they soon began wrestling and conversing about what the night may hold for them, stolen beer? Catching frogs in the streams? Who knew. 

Bridget sighed gratefully and slipped passed the villages boundaries back into her true home; the forest. She welcomed the familiar bird songs and the odd breaking of twigs while she made her way home, the sun was nearly in it's highest form and she still needed to rest, passing a large tree the young woman noticed the orange cat from before who sat calmly next to a thick trunk covered in moss. 

"Hello you, are you walking me home? What a gentleman, but you'd probably best be heading back to your owners" she picked up her dress and began stepping over the large roots to pet the cat once more but before Bridget could get any closer the creature waved its tale and disappeared behind the large tree, expecting the same form to come out the other side she was taken aback to see her master hiding in the forest's shadow "Ichigo! Y-you followed me to the village?" she blinked and glanced around them to make sure they were both far away from any prying ears.

"Like I said before, you are still weak from our blood ceremony, it was best I came to make sure you weren't attacked" 

"Attacked? By what a human?" she snickered, not fully grasping his glare at her amusement "By a witch hunter, I heard that boy talking about spotting a witch in this forest- whether he saw you or not rumour's like that fly far.. and fast" the demon crossed his arms with a scolding frown "Human's are scared of what they don't understand"

"Yes, but Nathaniel is known for tall tales- not even his own uncle believes him" she shrugged with big eyes looking up at the taller being who sighed and slowly moved to walk by the females side "Just be careful, it would be best to stay away from him" 

Bridget nodded in agreement "I thought so too, he is well liked and handsome so it would be a bother if I were to form a friendship with him. Besides, I now live and breath to learn your magic Ichigo, and then I will live and breath to serve you" Saying his name still made the witch uncomfortable, master would be much more suited than a bland human name but an order is an order and so she will comply.

"Wait" Bridget paused, as did Ichigo, and glanced at her dress before handing the basket to the male "What- what're you doing?" his brows furrowed as she fell to the ground sprawled her legs "My boot's are still on" she groaned, reaching for the shoe on her right foot and then yanking off the left, with a comfortable sigh the young woman ran her feet over the forest's floor. 

"You... don't like wearing shoes?"

"Not unless it's cold, but springtime is the best time to walk barefoot in any forest" she smiled and lifted her hands to take the basket from her Lords grip but they food was snatched out of her reach quickly "You carry your boots and I'll carry the basked" he insisted, the surprise was evident on Bridget face. 

"I can carry both, I don't mind" but he huffed and ignored her small protest, so they both sat it a odd but not uncomfortable silence until Bridget's small home came into view, it was then she noticed just how exhausted her body and mind where, how an earth did she manage to get through this morning without passing out? 

With the smell of warm porridge welcoming them home both relaxed but Ichigo stopped in his tracks suddenly before staring at the ground "....Ichigo? Are you okay?" 

"That's a powerful protection circle" he pointed to a ring of mushrooms which surrounded the hut "The fairy's must like you" 

She hummed at his words with a warm stare the vegetable's "Yeah, they follow me around. Whenever I use somewhere as my home a ring of mushroom's protects it. None can find me and I'm warned if something bad is coming. My mother told me that they've always protected me but I don't know why" she shrugged and waved a hand at the demon before picking up the skirt of her dress and hopped over the different sized shroom's "C'mon, I'm starving. We can talk more about it later if you want but right now I'm to hungry to think" 

"I think you're being a little dramatic" Ichigo frowned flatly.


	6. Something In The Forest

Two empty bowls with spoons piled on themselves rested next to the fire as two bodies lay in a pile of furs, one large and curled on his right while the other smaller being lay on her left with sprawled arms.

It was dark out with only the smolders of the fire lighting the witches home with the outside world being dimly lit by the moon and stars who were scares as a thin blanket of cloud's passed with empty patches for them to blink through. Leaves close to the hut wrestled without the help of any wind and Bridget perked at the odd noise, sleep was far in her mind and tried to sooth her back to bed like a wave against sand but her fingers trembled with warning- something was outside and it wasn't good. 

Bridget carefully lifted herself from the pelts and glanced at her master who seemed unaffected by the tussle outside, but he didn't have a ring of mushrooms connected to him, the young woman began making her way under the blanket door but paused when a shadow was spotted in the distance, it was large and powerful with only the detail she could see from the darkness was it's bright yellow eyes watching her intensely as the rest of its body appeared to either be round or covered in a large blanket. 

Glancing at the grass around them Bridget spotted the mushrooms which had grown in triple, this was _not_ a good sign. 

The beast's shoulder's lowered and a growl echoed through the forest, causing fear to shoot through Bridget's body like nothing before and she somehow found herself collapsing to the ground on her behind as if she had been kknoced down by it's menacing howl "Wh- what are you? Why are you here?" the woman's voice strained as she spoke without thought but in a blink the creature was behind a much closer tree which grew two feet away from the vegetable circle, Bridget stared at the shadow until whispers echoed in the shell's of the witches's ear's- telling her to stay calm and go back inside, there she will be safe- but for some reason she couldn't tare her eyes away, something forced her body from the grass and lifted her to the edge of the circle, where there their voices grew even more urgent.

Screaming bounced around her as the creature lifted a long arm, and if she were to lift her's they'd touch. 

Bridget's mind fogged and the fear which plagued her so had dissolved into it, her arm lifted on it's own to reach out to the shadow as the young woman's numb fingers curled the shroom's below began wildly growing. Just as the tips of their pointers were close to grazing each other a large palm surrounded Bridget's hand and pulled her back into the safety of the circle, something hard was pressed to one side of her body as a low voice rumbled at her to wake up.

A little shake was enough to bring her back to the surface of the pool which were made of her thoughts "Wh...at... where am- what... happened.." she shook her head and tried to stand by herself but the lack of energy in her legs disagreed with a bend at the knee, a strong grip on her shoulder kept the witches body upright. 

Bridget's beclouded gaze began to straighten and she raised her stare to a firm pair of golden orbs surrounded in a puddle of black which were glaring at something "Ichigo..?" she murmured before realizing that she was being held to his chest with a ridged arm around her shoulders, after following the arm to his hand and glancing back up at the demon she switched to where his own gaze landed.

It was the creature behind the tree, it's arm still stretched out- reaching for her. 

"What is that?" Bridget was overcome by a confusing fear, she remembered everything yet had no idea how she found herself reaching out for it in the first place, and she found herself clutching onto her masters robe. 

"It's a curse, we must get rid of it" he pulled the witch back into her home and sat Bridget next to the fire, throwing on new logs Ichigo lit the pile with a touch of his finger's "Do you have any salt?" he turned to face Bridget who was watching the licking flames in a light daze, she shook herself free and pointed to the top of her shelf where a clay jar sat. Ichigo was quick to reach it and sat next to the female before gently pulling her arm out, taking a pinch of salt he sprinkled it over Bridget's skin and then rubbed it into her skinny arm. 

"Consider this our first lesson, when you are cursed there are many side effects.. but powerful ones..." lowering her salted arm Ichigo picked up the unseasoned one "You sometimes can't tell, with this one the curse has taken on a form which is rare so someone either really wanted you dead or..." 

Leaning forward Bridget coaxed the being the rest of his information "Orrr....?"

"Or.. they just _really_ wanted to inconvenience you" Ichigo rubbed the salt over her shoulders, since she had changed back into her more comfortable dress- without the corset, and sighed "Is there anyone out there who may want to hurt you- or would be looking for you?" 

Bridget's gaze fell to the side and suddenly she became hollow, even with a stern gaze from Ichigo- who's eye she did not meet- the girl said nothing and stared into the heat of the fire.

"Bridget, tell me" he warned, with salt on his fingers Ichigo gripped the witches cheeks and began rubbing the minerals into her skin but her lips were kept sealed, causing the demon's patients to grow thinner by the second, but Ichigo never gave up his heavy stare as he threw a handful of salt into the fire, it burst and gasped at the assault and he told woman to do the same.

Bridget loosely griped at the salt and tossed it into the flames, this time it roared in protest and filled her entire fireplace with the blaze almost spilling past the bricks which surrounded it and she flinched at the different but powerful reaction "Is.. is that it?"

Ichigo glanced over her shoulder to the door "Why don't you go look for yourself?" 

The witch turned her body and bit at her nail, the salty taste drying her tongue. 

Bridget lifted herself away from the warmth of the fire and picked up a thin shawl, which hung on her window, and nervously wrapped it around her shoulders before peeking around the raggedy cloth. Leaning outside a little the female held her breath as she gazed around her home, yes the feeling of foreboding in her belly had disappeared but only when she saw that the circle had thinned and shrunk did she believe that her masters work had helped. 

"It... it's gone..." Bridget suddenly turned with a smile "It's gone Ichigo! You did it- thank you!" turning, the woman thought he'd still be by the fire but the male was standing closely behind her causing the poor witch to bump into his hard frame and rubbed her nose with a groan. 

Ichigo's stare was still trained on the outside "That... was a powerful curse" he murmured to himself and with Bridget focused on wiping away the salt on her skin she didn't hear a lick of his tongue. 

"We should say near here today and go through some more cleansings ceremonies" the male turned and watched as Bridget passed a wooden comb through her hair "'Why?"

"Because, that curse was to powerful to ignore, we'll have to cast some protection enchantments- and should cleanse this hut along with the outside" her confused frown made the demon send a sharp stare at the witch "The longer you don't tell me why someone may be looking for you the more careful we'll have to be" he scratched his crown with a frustrated huff "Once all that's over I'll take you to a river to practice some water magic, since you're new it will be easier to have a large body of water, from there we'll work smaller"


	7. Corrupted Madness

After a full day of chanting and cleansing, and other things, had passed Bridget eagerly led the taller being to the west side of the forest "We might have to be careful, there's a mill here that I say I stay in if anyone asks where I live but none really ventures to the west due to wolves" she ducked under a branch which Ichigo merely pushed aside easily "It's the biggest river I know of, I've still yet to explore all of the forest" the witch pushed past the sentence as she clambered over a large rock which made it to her waist, the demon behind her raised a brow at her struggle before easily sliding over the baby boulder and watched as the dark haired female pushed through a thick layer of bushes with a gasp "Yes! Were here!" 

Holding the twigs apart Ichigo spotted the greyed building as he grew closer, it's straw top had caved in a few spots and the windows were scarred with charcoal " _This_ is the place you tell them you live in? Anyone who come's near here will be able to tell it's impossible to stay here" Ichigo held out his hands with a shake and a huff but Bridget waved him off with a roll of her eyes "None come's here remember? The wolves- and now thanks to Nathaniel- the _witch_?" she gave a simple shrug as the roars of the river beckoned the pair closer. 

Lifting up her dress the grey eyes woman waltzed into the banks with cold toes and a delighted giggle, raising the long cloth higher Bridget wrapped it around her waist and tied it on her left side tightly "So... what'd'we do now?" she glanced over at her master who had been watching her actions closely "You seem very comfortable in water already, that's good" he closed his eyes with a simple nod before gently lowering himself to the ground "In order to create a strong bond with the water spirits you must pray, and clean and bless them- in turn they will do the same and lend their strength to you when you need it" 

Bridget curiously tiptoed closer to the lecturing male and knelt before him eagerly "I'll wright down a list of powerful spells and from there you will grow, the rest will come to you naturally since that what water is- a naturel string of power shifting through the forest and helping it grow. It is connected to everything around us. Even the animals, so we must be respectful"

"Um, Ichigo? This type of magic doesn't sound very demonic... I am already aware of some water magic and know how to bond with the spirit's...." 

She watched his body tensed before a glare was sent down to her with a light growl in his throat "What else do you know? You should have said something in the first place!" Bridget's brows furrowed slightly, almost mirroring her master "With all do respect Ichigo... you didn't ask" 

The demon gave a heavy huff with hands on his crossed knees "Very well, I shouldn't have assumed that you were new to witchcraft- after all you did summon a **demon** " the male ran his fingers through the soft spikes which covered his crown before his shoulders loosened and fell "I assume you know the basics" 

The woman nodded.

"Then we will skip all of the earthly elements" Ichigo paused for a moment in thought before he poised a deep stare at the kneeling witch "What is it you _really_ want to learn? You are already well versed in this worlds magic- why call me? I can somewhat sense your abilities and you already seem very powerful" 

"I... well- it's like I said- I um..." Bridget fiddled with her hair which fell on the right side of her shoulder "I want to learn **demonic** magic, mostly to strengthen my fighting abilities during combat" 

"Why would you want to learn that? This kind of magic will destroy you from the inside out" 

"Ichigo, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're worried about me" the smaller being snickered with a flick of her wrist but froze once his scowl had deepened "What kind of _revenge_ does demonic magic need?" 

Bridget's stare suddenly fell to the ground and scattered itself among the daises bellow, her throat gave a shallow gulp before slender hand's reached to the ruffles of her dress. The female's knees parted and Ichigo instantly found the emptiness next to him very interesting, as his stare acquainted itself with trees in the distance more ruffling was heard before the witch asked for his gaze.

Ichigo's head turned slowly, first meeting Bridget's bashful grey stare before his eye's dipped slowly to her bare legs. Fresh milky thighs covered in mud and bruises was what he expected to see but instead an engraving took his entire attention, a crest had been seared into the inside of her right thigh, a small bubble of rage boiled in his stomach as his hot scowl, someone had permanently burned the inside of the girls leg with a hot branding iron. 

"I want to destroy the soul of the man who branded me. _He's_ the one looking for me" the young woman's grip around the dress grew stronger as her voice trembled with wrath, blinking out of her anger when Ichigo's knuckles gracefully grazed her soft thigh.

"Human's are disguising" Ichigo growled to himself before realizing that Bridget was to close to not hear it- basically underneath him with big eyes trying hard not to stare at their master "I can heal it if you want" he recommended in a quiet tone, eye's focused on the red bumpy skin, but a short shake of her head made their eyes meet finally "It makes my resolve just that much stronger" Bridget lowered her dress over the demons hands and she stood with a flat stare "So what do I get to learn first?" she asked firmly as Ichigo raised with oddly empty feeing palms. 

"First you learn defense, do you know how to fight?" 

Bridget shook her head with a question in her eyes, the male sighed before explaining "You'll need to strengthen your and body and soul in order to have a better control over dark magic. If you can't control it then it'll consume you"

His eyes narrowed and turned to gold coins swimming in black pools "That's how a lot of demons are made. Their souls are corrupted and go mad, nobody knows how to undo it and I don't think anybody will"


	8. Spring Celebration

Bridget held her hands to her chest with a wide stare at the human appearing being's words "....Is that.. what you are? A corrupted soul?" she asked slowly and carefully but her words were clumsily picked, Ichigo's shoulder's froze momentarily before he let out a heaving sigh "No, _I was born a demon_ " he answered lowly, raising the palm that once had her blood on it but shook his head and stood. 

"Today I will teach you how to fight and then we will incorporate your magic later" the ginger began walking into the river while pulling down his black robe before tying its arms around his skinny waist. Moderately holding up his fists Ichigo poised himself "Fight me"

"Wh-what? _Fight_ you...? But uh- shouldn't you like.... teach me some moves first..?"

"I want to see what you are capable of before I teach you anything, it was my first mistake in this contract- I underestimated you and your magic abilities. Now..." he raised his fists higher "I promise I'll only block, so come fight me" he commanded lowly causing a shiver to vibrate down her spine but Bridget nodded at her masters words "Okay" taking in a deep breath the young female calmed her being before snapping her eyes open and the light struck them which created an alluring shine. 

Nervously watching the males movements Bridget ran towards his strong form in a flash, raising a fist she aimed for his jaw but her wrist was caught before any contact was made and her being was yanked before her teacher who loomed over with a tempting imposing aura, the male raised Bridget closer to him so only her toes were dipped in the cold waters "Where did you go wrong?" 

"I uh.... thought I'd be able to hit you...?"

"Wrong" Ichigo let the witch drop back into the water carefully "You over thought your attack, next time be more fluid but try to guess your opponent's next move as well" 

"So... you want me to focus on _not_ focusing on my movements but... you also want me to focus on my _opponents_ movements?" 

Ichigo lowered his arms numbly with a flat glance to the side "Well... when you put it like that it sound confusing" 

"That's because it _is_ confusing" the witch whined lightly before giving a small puff "I think we should circle back to my idea about showing me some moves first" Bridget chuckled with an attempt at meeting the demon's eye- who's linked with hers in a relaxed grin- and they both fell into a moment of quiet giggle's until a twig snapped somewhere in the distance. Both beings froze at the tumult and stared into the bushes on the other side of the river, it was Ichigo who first saw what his behind the darkest trees and pushed Bridget behind him "We need to get back home" 

"Why? What is it-" She did her best to peek over the males forearm "What can you see?" 

His stare glowed past the bushes- animals and twigs in his way and spotted a relaxed body of blonde wandering closer to the clearing on the other side of the river "It's the human from before" he watched as the young male hopped over a few vertical tree's "He's coming right this way"

"Nathaniel?" their eyes met once more in a widened realization "Oh no" Bridget gasped before stepped in front of the imposing male and pressed him in the opposite direction where her hut stood "You need to go- he can't see you, I'll keep him distracted" 

"What? I'm not leaving you alone with a _human_ " Ichigo frowned and held her bicep tenderly but the witch shook her locks urgently "I won't be harmed unless he _see's_ you, you're to... you're to different to us. You stick out, please Ichigo you need to leave" Bridget began stepping backwards and lifted her hands from his chest "I'll be fine, please go home and wait for me there" 

Nathaniel's steps echoed from the forests edge causing the dark haired girl to glance at him from across the river, she nimbly waved and prayed that Ichigo had taken her warning and left so with a turn to the side a bone loosening sigh fell from her lips when the demon was nowhere in sight "Thank the spirits" Bridget mumbled while she untied her dress and let it fall as she climbed out of the ankle high riverbed, a unruly splash came from the other side and she could sense the spirits stir in the water's disrupted ripples "Hey you, what're you doing do far out in the forest? I didn't know this mill was yours" the blonde called as he wadded through the river a crooked and boyish grin split his cheeks "Ah yes... I remember you, you're the boy that showed me the cat" Bridget did her best to con a smile as the clod grew closer, the very bottom of the river only making it to his calf's where just like her Nathaniel wore no boot's, the female saw that they were under one arm while the other held a rucksack on his shoulder. 

"So um... what brings you..?" the female asked uncertainly with a swing on her heels and hands grasped behind her back, fingers nervously switching grips as the towering blonde stood before her, he panted a little before holding the basket which was covered by a thick blanket "I was planning on seeing if I could spot the witch again tonight and I was looking for any clues to where she may be, I forgot your home was in the west side of the forest"

"Oh? You're still hooked on that witch you claimed to see? Are you sure it wasn't just a leaf blowing in the wind or something" she chuckled lightly and Nathaniel frowned childishly "I'm sure it was a witch! I saw her with a floating ball in the east side of the forest" 

"A floating ball you say?" she frowned "Now that just sounds insane so if you'll excuse me I have chores to take care of" she bowed politely and pinched her dress before Nathaniel asked her to stop "I just wanted to let you know that there's a spring festival being held in a few weeks and... it'd be nice to see a new face there" 

Bridget was instantly taken aback, what an odd thing to suddenly say "Um.. thank you I'll... think about it?" her voice ended high with her shoulders gesturing further confusion "I hope to see you there" he nodded politely before traveling further into the forest but this time it was the woman who asked him to stop, he turned with wide eyes as she held out a pale hand "My name is Bridget"

"I'm... Nathaniel" he hesitantly shook her palm before the pair said their goodbyes awkwardly once again and they headed in different directions.


	9. The Fire in His Skin

Bridget walked away from the rived with a breath held between her ribs, she waited until there was no possible way that wild village boy would find her before leaning on a tree and collapsing into it's bark and taking in the cool drift the forest offered, inhaling a deep smell of the air around her the witch finally relaxed. 

"That was a little to close, I _knew_ I shouldn't have brought Ichigo here" the young woman sighed into her palms with a discouraged felling in her loins "He must be so upset with me..." she glanced down at her palm "If what Nathaniel saw really _was_ a witch... then I hope the protection I gave him was enough" 

When Bridget's hand met the village boy's for their shake farewell she mumbled a small incantation- a beg for forgiveness from the water spirits and their blessing to protect him through the night, in exchange she promised peaches and figs.

"I must get home" she muttered and began a steady yet peaceful march in the north direction- it was almost sundown and after last night she wanted to make it home as quickly as she could, where her master- Ichigo awaited.

A sudden gushing feeling came over the young witch as the memory of his hand on her thigh pierced her mind like a force of lightning, much like the feeling she got when Ichigo's face being a little to close to her and the demon held her in the air by her wrist without a so much as a blink, Bridget couldn't help notice a swallowing sensation boiling beneath her skin but it was instantly recognize as a wave of lust spreading and knotting inside of her, like a scarf of silk- but of course this reaction was expected- he was beautiful and otherworldly, but a demon and a witch was _absolutely_ forbidden, but it was just lust- nothing more nothing less and she would **not** act upon it for Bridget had far more important things to take care of. 

After a long brisk walk the small home finally came into sight, it's insides glowed warmly and the smell of something delicious quickly followed "I'm home" Bridget stepped into her him timidly but Ichigo was surprised to see the male stirring some form of lumpy soup in her smaller cauldron "What is that? It smells amazing" the witch leaned close to the pot and sniffed in the delectable scent, "I took the vegetables you bought yesterday and some of the plants on the shelves, smart that you labeled the like cooking ingredients" 

"Well they _are_ cooking ingredients" she tossed her black cloak to the side and sat down on the furs as she watched the fires light coat Ichigo's skin "It's just that some very specific one's are frowned upon due to the church bastardizing our way of life" the young woman shrugged while her master filled two bowls with his mysterious soup "Eat up, you'll need it for tomorrows training, we have enough to last us a week" 

"Thank you" Bridget nodded gratefully as she cupped the bowl in her cold palms "I'll head into the village in a few days to pick up more ingredients"

Ichigo stayed close to the fire with his own bowl and the pair slurped away at their meal like it was what kings and queens ate and before long they were void of their recent interiors with both demon and witch enjoying their full bellies in the pile of pelts and on their backs "Y'know... Nathaniel told me about this festival for spring that the village will be having and maybe...- I thought we could go...? I've never been to a festival before"

"Weren't you the one who said I was too different? That I'd ' _stick out_ '?" he threw the word's around with a narrowed stare to the side, Bridget had already expected a negative to her request so with a shrink in her shoulder's the female's gaze drifted unenthusiastically "I didn't mean it like that it's just..."

Their eyes met and the warmth of the nearby fire surrounded them, Bridget's hand reached out to graze his cheek with the tips of her fingers, but she was able to stop herself seconds after meeting Ichigo's perfect skin "You're much more... _beautiful_ than anyone here and I was worried Nathaniel would have question's that we both couldn't answer, you were also only wearing a robe" she shrugged bashfully "But maybe- since the village will be to busy with celebrating- we could.. go?" 

"You want me, a demon" he pointed a thumb at himself "And you, a vengeful witch" changing fingers Ichigo prodded his pointed finger in her direction "To go into a village filled with humans who would instantly turn on us if we act even just a _little_ suspicious?" the males thin eyebrows were raised to the max but Bridget hopeful nod lowered them "Then we just won't act suspicious" Bridget held her arms out as if holding the answer before her master, but Ichigo couldn't fully wrap his mind around the idea "Do you have any idea how dangerous this plan if yours is?" 

"It was just a suggestion, we don't have to go" the young witch bit on her lip with a glanced at her folded pillow, Ichigo's gaze also turned low but slowly lifted to see her shined orbs and something grasped at his stomach, with a gentle look in his eye the demon decided "I'll think about it" 

As soon as the words slipped form his lips a new life sprung into the being before him, her body wiggled excitedly but Bridget did her best to contain it and smiled gratefully at the demon before her "Thank you, Ichigo" 

She didn't mean for it to happen but Bridget's eyes stayed on her master's skin, watching how the shadows graced every muscle with detail and the glow of the fire amplified his smooth and perfect skin. It took her entire soul to shake away from the memorizing image and switched to lay on her back, ignoring the sudden flush that went deep into her skin she watched a few crystals dance from their rope perch "What will we do next?" 

"We will spend the next few week's building up you're strength" he told simply before also laying on his back with his hand behind his head and elbows in the air, the pair watched the dangling quartz as if it they were going to disappear any second, the night drifted on without Ichigo realizing until something delicately bumped into the left side of his shoulder, there he saw that Bridget had curled into herself and moved to closely to his side of the pelts, her hair was soft and what skin touched him was warm.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to pretend that it wasn't bothering him but when a sharp grip scratched at his bicep he raised slightly to catch sight of the unconscious witch clinging to him with an odd sense of fear around her. When he remembered the way she acted when showing the brand on her leg a feeling of angered passion stewed within his abdomen, who would dare push someone as full of life as Bridget to the point where she was willing to give up her own soul for something as petty as revenge? 

The demon moved onto his side while also gently lofting her hand from his bicep and just as he was about to set the females knuckles against the fur bellow she gripped onto his palm desperately, Ichigo took it as a sign and decided that laying on his left side would be best for tonight.


	10. Bird's Warning

"Ow!" 

Bridget panted hoarsely and held her hands up in surrender, palm's red a sore from the week's events, "I-I need to rest" 

"Would your opponent let you rest?" the demon before her frowned with raised fists, but he could see the bruises on her milky skin and whished she'd get better at blocking already, with a sprint in his step Ichigo sent a slowed down thrust of his knuckles and was surprisingly blocked by a thin wall of ice which froze at his forearm. The male took a moment to stare at the skinny layer until it collapsed back into the water bellow them. 

Quickly shifting his vision at Bridge he saw her her arms crossed in the air as droplets fell from her soaked being who seemed just as shocked at the new development "I-I didn't know I could do that" Bridget's grey lit eyes absorbed the rush of the river passing her ankles and sent quiet thanks for their protection, Ichigo huffed and held up his arms "I want you to do that again"

"A-again? But I don't even know how I did it in the first place!" 

"Then you will learn the same way many of your predecessor before you did, in moments of fear" his eyes turned gold, bird's suddenly flocked away in a moment of strife and they called out to the other creatures to the forest in warning, Bridget's soul suddenly felt as though it were being consumed by the change in the air and she could almost imagine a shadow of his scull face and monumental horn's as if Ichigo had never taken on the body of a human. 

"Okay" the witch agreed with a stern gaze and a poised body, ready for all and any attack's that may come her way, realizing that the more danger she was in the better the chance of her gifts developing naturally and quickly. 

The large body vanished from her vision and reappeared behind her with a fist in the air and a red light developing around his tight grip, just as his attack was about to make contact Bridget ducked low and grabbed a handful of sand from the bottom of the riverbank, with an aim at his face she tossed the trodden material right into the beast's eyes. 

Ichigo's orb's widened at the sudden assault, quickly using his forearm to protect his sight the tiny grains unexpectedly ate away at his skin making the creature give out an animalistic growl and a unrestricted glare, before he could say anything about the sudden magic Bridget's hand's curled around his wounded flesh "I-I'm sorry-! I had no idea that would happen I just-" 

"It's okay, I let my guard down and you got the best of me" Ichigo held out an arm to keep the small being at bay until his eyes snapped open at the sound of fabric being torn to shreds "We need to clean it" he noticed that the edge of her dress was now even more askew than before with one side now splitting at her right thigh and he could now see the burn freely, shaking his eyes from the sight Ichigo hissed quietly when cold water made contacted his open muscle, the blood being chased away by the blessed water "You're a naturel when it come's to healing" the male noticed as she ran close into the forest and came back out with a random handful of leaves, as the witch hurried her steps she blew in the vegetation before holding it to her collar with closed eyes, walking to the banks Bridget gently placed the green frond down and knelt in the water with an uttered prayer. 

"Those are.. comfrey leaves, they're hard to come by" Ichigo mentioned to none but glanced down at his arm when a rush of air pushed through his veins and before his very eyes the broken burned skin began healing at a unimaginable pace, through the mesh fabric he watched muscles meet and blood swim over them in a warm blanket. Everything was fixed and back in order in nothing but a handful of seconds. 

Ichigo kept a hard stare on the rising witch and allowed her to notice the glare in his eye "You're a lot more powerful than you say" his gaze narrowed as Bridget held her arm and bit at the inside of her cheek "I'm skilled when it come's to healing and connecting with the spirits but that's it" 

"Who first taught you magic? You're connection to this forest is to strong for the length of time you say you've been here" the demon ordered in a low tone, both of them now just half a foot from each other but no eyes met as Bridget kept her stare to the rushing water which pulled at the longer side of her dress "My mother, Ichigo. She's the one who taught me" 

"And where is she now?" Ichigo's frame raised, his authoritative stare force the truth from the pressed witches lips "She died six month's ago under the guise of a raid but it was actually a witch hunt among the nobles. She died trying to protect me and gave me her rosary before she left me" 

A drift of shame weakened Ichigo's spine, his gaze lowered with a connected emotion in his eye "I'm... sorry, I understand how that feels" 

"You do?" Bridget stare suddenly raised from it's disconsolate slouch and they widened with a glow of confused wonder but the demon sucked in a breath when his words registered in the air, to late to take them back but there was no need for her to know the truth behind them "Many mothers die for their children" he nodded awkwardly before heading out of the river and fell to one knee before the small shrine made of sand and comfrey leaves, he prayed generously before calling for his disciple "It's time to go home"


	11. Bloody Ankle

Bridget found herself in the market after a week of hard training with the demon she summoned, her body ached and begged for no more but there was no time to rest. Her dark eyes glanced around the buzzing market and listened into the seller's yells, the fish looked especially fresh this week. Wandering over to the promised good's the young lady kept a keen eye on the dead creatures. 

"Oh miss! You want to pick this one, it's fresh- off the boat just this mornin' from our own water's!" the man in charge shoved an awful smelling fish in her face, inspecting the eyes they appeared dulled and flat so with a shake of her head the hidden witch ran a finger along one of the few that genuinely seemed more crisp, its eyes were shiny and gill's still a bright pink "I'll take this one" she nodded at the owner who huffed slightly but complied and quickly wrapped it for her, placing it in her basked Bridget moved on to other stores.

Picking up the usual bread, cheese and vegetables was the first half, finding clothing for Ichigo was the second.

As much as she enjoyed the male living in his comfortable looking robe it would be to much trouble if someone were to find him in nothing _but_ a robe and so she took it upon herself to find someone who would swap her blue cloak for a white shirt and black breeches, turns out the owner of the cheese and bread shop was handing out some of his old clothing and wondered what a small girl like her would need them for.

Bridget decided to somewhat truth her way out of the conversation and told the older male that she was expecting a visitor who would be in need of better clothing, he nodded with a confused burrow of his brow and let her go on with her day but as the young female wandered through the rest of the village in though of what else she may need a body was bumped into while watching the ground bellow, snapping her vision ahead a tall and skinny man held a hand to his chest "I'm so sorry, I wasn't-!"

"No apologies' needed, I should've watched where I was going" he bowed humbly, his light brown swept hair never faulted from its slope and went on with his day, his face was young with blue eyes and a broad nose. Bridget fully knew that she had just accidently walked into the infamous Father Thomas, her shook at the sudden meeting for she had never planned to ever meet- or walk into- the Preacher of this town.

With a shake of her black plait the woman continued with her day and collected any other things she may need for a few more weeks of comfort and made her way to a clear path which led into the forest, stopping in her footsteps when a familiar orange cat came into view with wide eyes and a swish of his tail "Ichigo" Bridget gasped quietly before glancing around the edge of the village "I thought I told you it wasn't necessary for you to follow me to the village" the witch hummed as she knelt to the ground and rubbed the frowning cat with her finger "I know- I know" she rolled her eyes "You think humans are terrible creatures and will stop at nothing to ensure my death but they're not all that bad" Bridget smiled with a stand and made her way into the mouth of the forest. 

She could hear the swap of bodies and her grin widened when Ichigo towered from behind a tree in his human glory, he watched the path they had taken carefully for anyone who may be stupid enough to follow a young girl into the woods and glanced at the extra fabric in the witches basket "What is that?" 

"These are some human clothes for you to wear"

Her words cast a frown upon the demons face as he pulled out the white shirt with a limp grip "Why would I need human clothes?" he asked slowly and held out the oversized shirt which would surround his shoulders like a blanket if given the chance, Bridget shook her head with a chuckle and plucked the spread fabric from his grip and rolled it back into the woven bowl "You can't just keep on going around with the wind between your legs" 

With an opened jaw Ichigo tried to force out a reason but- nothing came to him, and so with a snap of his fangs a blush bled into his skin and the male crossed his limbs bashfully, Bridget shrugged knowingly and placed a pat on his chest as she passed "Lets go, I'll get you measured up and fit them properly. I imagine you won't want your breeches falling down in the middle of my training" she gave a cheeky wink and laughed loudly when the cherry colour grew to the tips of the spirit's ears as he struggled to keep his body still while they walked back to the hut, as Bridget's mind focused on the body beside her along with the cheerful laughter and teases which bounced through the leaves of the vegetation a large root grew from the ground which also just happened to be hidden by a small bush.

With the removal of her boots in the past there was nothing to protect the young woman's ankle from a sudden hard surface which scrapped over her skin and tossed Bridget to the ground in a groan, it was then Ichigo burst into his own fit of giggles as she lay in her flattened face position "Shut up" she moaned into the grass which fed between her lips with every word, to bad it was the hard mud bellow that hurt her. 

Ichigo rolled his eyes and lifted the grounded witch by her shoulders easily with no strain in his hold, he tried to place her back down carefully but giving a hiss when pressure bet her battered foot Ichigo halted before trying again but at a slower pace, as Bridged let her body collapse carefully into the forest floor she inspected the damage dealt to her poor flesh which had been torn and nipped at by the hidden root.


	12. Word's Elude Him

Ichigo was quick to fall to his knees and tend to the fresh wound, his mind rattled and boggled for any magic but a hand landed on his before anything came to plan "I don't need any powerful magic for this, let's wait until we get home. I have something there that can fix me just as good" 

The demon gave no motion at her words and instead squinted a curious stare at the skin around the bone of her ankle, it was dented and scarred but almost unnoticeable. He could barely see it but the shallow circles that looped around her flesh made his brows furrow and Ichigo's low stare raised to shocking sight of a small stream of red dribbling from Bridget's nose and bottom lip, the thin liquid diving between the ripples if her mouth called out to the darkness within himself but she paid no mind and attempted to raise from her ashes.

Ichigo did his best to stop the wriggling witch but nothing halted her until gravity collapsed her into his arms "I'll carry you home, we will continue your training after you've healed" the demon picked up her body like it was nothing and she cradled the basket in the bend of her torso, the witch laughed like a tickle and lightly bumped her unharmed leg in the air "Who'd've though that the great almighty Ichigo would be so knightly?" 

"Don't get used to it, I'm already regretting this" he huffed but kept a steady grip around her body with no promise of falling, the scars on her pale epidermis was deep in his mind and the cause of it could only be one thing. Chains. 

Metal heavy sharp chains tied to her with tight cuffs was not the welcomed thought the male wanted and he definitely did _not_ want it to be the reason behind her shallow scars, as Ichigo's mind scattered around them Bridget sighed to herself comfortably while watching the light catch the trees above them.

How prettily the rays would fade and blink at them like a bold flirt from the forest herself as the wind from the cloud's played between all the branches while a softer breeze capered with Bridget's dark hair, Ichigo had never seen the witch in such a peaceful state. Even in her sleep Bridget moved and wriggled, never seeming comfortable with the stillness around her. 

The male knew the struggles that plagued her in sleep, the nightmares which caused her to reach out for a body until they eventually woke her up and she would flinch away from his warm alluring body. Ichigo's thought's derailed when the witch leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed to herself gently, it took him a few seconds to notice it was a song and not just the rambled of a wounded idiot. 

"What is that?" 

Bridget played with a lock of her hair as a small smile glowed on her lips "It's a song my mother used to sing to us when we were sad" 

"'We'?" 

Ichigo could feel her strain in his palms but perhaps she decided to finally answer one of his questions "I had a younger half brother... his name was Nicolas, I'm... not sure if he's alive- but my mother loved him like he was her own"

"You mother sounds like a good woman" the demon's tone may be flat and low but something in Bridget beamed in pride, "She was... the most kindest and brave person I've ever met" her shoulders fell and was lulled by the low tempo of Ichigo's steps, her lid's lowered like a sweet kiss and his warmth surrounded her. 

What a perfect place to sleep, she thought. 

\----------------------------------------------- 

Night fell and hid the creatures in it's shadows, Ichigo raised the fire and boiled some potatoes with herbs dried out in a jar while waiting for the witch to rise from her slumber as the vegetables cooked. The male raised a knee and leaned his arm overt it with a brooding stare with the last few hours spinning in his mind, Bridget awoke when they arrived home and showed a special paste in a black jar which lay hidden behind a brick that she had carved out herself in "You need to add a thick layer over the wound and then wrap it in a damp cloth" he could hear her voice clear as a bell, as if she were whispering the words into the shell of his ear "The only downside to this, which is really an upside, is that it'll make you-" the demon remembered the heavy yawn she gave, the paste already well into effect "- Super sleepy... but it's better to be asleep when healing don't you think?" 

With those words Ichigo led the witch to rest on her back gently and promised that dinner would be ready when she had finished sleeping and the consciousness of Bridget was lost to the flow of dreams and memory's. 

He now sat alone by the fire with nothing to do but watch the dance of fire flicker before him freely, if he wanted he could strengthen the flame or scare it to dust. The male forgot that he was an all powerful demon for a few minuets and felt no need to rush through this contract and take another soul to burn, the feeling of being human to him was almost foreign until now. 

Glancing over his shoulder a small puff came from his lungs as he noticed how more deep in her slumber Bridget was, she barely moved and curled for warmth. The bruises were healing quickly and her body had grown tougher which means that soon he'll be forced to teach her demon magic. 

Something in the back of Ichigo's mind refused to accept that, but she was ready was she not? The witch had a powerful connection to nature and seemed a naturel at learning on the spot- so why not begin? The creatures eyes scattered around him for some kind of answer but nothing came to him. All thought's eluded his grasp.

Ichigo heard the being behind him whimper and watched as her fingers weakly grasped for the space ahead of them, turning from his watch of the pot he sat cross legged and admired how her fingers curled against the shin of his leg, but it appeared as though she wasn't looking for a shin in her unconscious movements and the back of her appendage slapped into his lap across the males resting knuckles, Ichigo watched curiously as both his and her hands permed and intertwined like vines around a tree, so perfect and snug like they had been there since the beginning of time. 

With one free hand Ichigo curved his fingers around the bow of her ear with a black lock in tow "Why can't I stop thinking about you, even when you aren't here?" he whispered with only the wind and the fire to hear.


	13. The Contract, Compromised

It was light, the birds sang a cooed through the small window which lightened the witches sleep.

She groaned and rolled over while pulling the pelts further over her head and captured a warm being in her arms by mistake whilst doing so "What're you doing?" Ichigo asked in a husky tone with one eye peeking open to stare down at the wide eyed female "My mistake" Bridget giggled until she noticed Ichigo's chest which was covered in a soft cotton shirt, she fidgeted with the lace tie "It look's good on you, it's almost like you're human" 

Ichigo frowned at the statement and rolled over to his opposite side with a nest of giggles behind him "I'm sorry" Bridget's chuckles continued while trying to climb over the demon's broad shoulders with only her arms "You _look_ much better than any human, is what I mean to say" 

"Sure, whatever" 

The witches brows pinched at the odd attitude until the land bellow her lifted from it's curled position and Ichigo rotated to lay on his back with a flat stare but the sudden movement was equated to Bridget falling face first into the demon's torso without giving him the chance to snap back, he instead gave a puff of air at the arrival of the females weight. It was a softer land than she thought it'd be and made no movement to shift away from the warm surface "Are you.... snuggling me?" 

"Maybe" she sighed blissfully and glanced up at him with a pudgy cheek pressing against his body, both paused in the moment of unprompted peace until a voice called from the forest. Bridget's name echoed from the tree's surrounding them and the bodies urgently stirred from their cocoon, the witch was still in her blue and white robes thankfully so with a slight limp in her step she made her way to the outside, but before a hand could lift the cloth barrier Ichigo placed a thin shawl over her shoulders while doing his best to keep her safe with a sturdy grip on her shoulder and a wrist lifting the door.

Bridget smiled and used the wounded leg to hop outside where the blonde haired Nathaniel was glancing around for her, spotting the hut he raced over with barely any air in his lungs "I.. heard f-from Ichigo that you h.. hurt your ankle- holdongivemeaminuet - fooo" he breathed heavily. It took a moment for his words to register but Bridget blinked from the blue eyed boy to the hazel one who was currently helping her stand "You.... told him about this place?" 

There was a scorn in here eye and Ichigo shook his head nervously "N-no I didn't! I went into town today for some.... things and-" 

"Some ' _things_ '?" Bridget narrowed her gaze and clutched her shawl with a shaking fist "Why did you go without saying anything! You should have woke me up if you wanted to go into the village!" 

"I-!" Ichigo's eye's widened as he tried to hold onto as little information as possible whilst also keeping his witch calm "I didn't want to disrupt your sleep...?"

A cheap growl passed Bridget's gritting teeth until the horse boy interrupted "Um.. I- didn't know you were married" 

"MARRIED!" they yelped with red cheeks "W-we're not married Nathaniel he's a.... good friend of mine who- traveled up here to... toooooooo...."

"To come to the festival, right? He told me while looking for a dress for you" 

"A... dress?" she blinked "F... festival..?" looking up at the ginger he was sending a narrowed glare at Nathaniel who did his bet to not meet the males gaze with a chuckle, instead watching as the woman huffed before giving a curling a catty smile on her lips "So, what brought you to look for me over here?" 

The blue eyed being pulled a face before puckering his lips "Now- I know this is gonna sound kinda strange but... I um.. saw that Ichigo went off in this direction and thought you might be too..." 

"Oh... you followed _Ichigo_ " she forced through pressed teeth " ** _Greaaaaaat_** " with a rub at her eyes Bridget did her best to not slap the golden eyed demon next to her, before anyone could say more Nathaniel held out a small skin pouch "My mother makes great rice pudding and... I thought- after Ichigo told me that you were hurt that- it'd help you feel a little better" 

With widened eyes her pale palms tenderly took the dish from him and held it to her chest like a babe "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'd offer you to stay but.. if I'm to tend the celebration like Ichigo here-" she elbowed him playfully "-said I am then I should probably get some more rest" 

"Oh- yeah! No yeah of course I.... can't wait to see you there"

After their goodbyes Bridget sighed and let her shoulders fall as the fur of her bed pet her skin "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about going into town I.. wanted to surprise you" 

"Well consider me surprised" the witch watched as Ichigo wandered to a satchel which seemed to be clumsily thrown against the wall and peeked over his shoulder suspiciously "Close you're eyes"

"Oh- okay" the woman's grin widened as she placed her palms over the sockets of her eyes "Alright, I can't see a thing. Do I get to see the dress now?" 

"It's no fun when you know what it is" Ichigo whined lowly "Damn that human idiot" 

Some shuffling rang in the shell of her ears before a waft of air surrounded her, Ichigo's hand tapped her wrist and he lowered the females palms, light blinded her momentarily and a gasp left the young woman's mouth when the sight of a white off shoulder [dress ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/297659856628602449/)draped prettily over his forearm, Bridget's hands ran along the edge of the cloth and blinked "I-I can't take this it- I'll ruin it! It's to nice for me" she laughed through a bubble of tears and Ichigo left the dress on her lap as he moved to knkeel before her "Well I can't wear it, it's to small" 

"You're right" she continued her dry laughter, lifting the back of her palm to wipe away the inking tears she was beat by the pad's of Ichigo's fingers. His face was so close to hers. 

Her heart was filled with a wanting emotion to be close, to touch and taste him. Holding his hand with wide shining eyes Bridget took a leap of faith with no control and pressed her lips against his, a quick peck was all that took place before her mind screamed at the mistake "I..." she leaned back with heightened shoulders and watched the blush grown on Ichigo's face but the emotion's in his eyes were unreadable "I... need to leave- to wash my hair! I nee- I need to go and... cool off..." the last of the sentence only slips past in light mumbles while Bridget stepped out of the hut with a hand passing through her fringe and over her skull, heat radiated from her cheeks as if she were sitting on a open flame. 

If only she had looked to his hands, they were raised and ready to grab her cheeks but the fear that pulsed through Ichigo's body set him in stone, this was not possible, this was... irresistible.

The allure of her lips was like a sweet death he will never experience- his being craved for more, the dark pits of his demonic soul demanded more of the forbidden elixir that was Bridget's body. No words or reaction came from him as the witch hopped away and faded from his damned vision.

Covering his lips with a palm he breathed as carefully as he could. 

This was a very dangerous development.


	14. The Dance of Human's

Bridget's form slumped through her leisurely walk to a nearby stream which appeared shallower than it actually was, which was perfect for washing your hair. In her hands was the woven basket and in its belly lay a grey towel and a bar of lye soap mixed with various tempting smelling herbs along with a pale just with a chip on the rim, the young woman watched her bubbling reflection in the water before her and frowned "Why'd you have to go and do that.... why do you have to be so _stupid_ " she whispered to the brook which took her words without a worry and went on with it's system.

With a sigh the female plucked the soap from her pile and began with washing her hair, it was a calming experience even though the chill of the water made her skin ache after a while. After lifting her head with a whip of her tresses she began rubbing the ends of her lock with the towel, random thick strands wriggling and scrunching until her wooden comb passed through the light knots, if only she had a comb for the tangles in her stomach. 

The spontaneous kiss never left the young witches mind once through the whole process, the touch of lips was seared into her mind like the burn on her leg, another mark left from her mistakes etched into her in someway.

Leaving the large clothes around her shoulders Bridget gazed into the water once again "The festival is tonight, I don't think I have the stomach to go" 

"But then who would I go with?" a teasing voice came from behind, with a rush in her movements Bridget turned to face her master with wide eyes "I-Ichigo" she squeaked unexpectedly as the male held out a hand with sift eyes, the witch took his hand and was lifted into the air effortlessly. Ichigo slipped his palm away from the girls nodded in the direction of the hut "Let's go eat something before we leave, I made that potato stew you like"

His voice was quiet but comforting and Bridget was thankful that he didn't want to talk about what had transpired moment's before, with a nod she agreed but kept her head low as she didn't have the strength or courage within to look her the demon in the eye. 

As the sun's belly met the horizon her small mud hut filled with pillars of silence and the walls were bricked with anxiety all tough the short meal and the pair walked into town with only a few cheap words between them, they followed the sound of music to a barn which was lit and crawling with dancing beings filled with the liquid of fermented fruits.

Still a few feet from prying ears Ichigo scratch the back of his neck with a glance to the ground and then the witch "The dress uh..." their stares met briefly "It look's... good" 

The demon watched as her mouth shifted into a light bashful curl "Thank you"

Children chased each other around the couples along with cheering adults and ran around the odd pair, shuffling together slightly making the smaller of the two give a stale chuckle as their elbows rubbed. Entering the wooden building was a task in itself but Bridget was picked out from the crowd rather quickly by a well dressed Nathaniel with Hester in the background gasping at the cut off conversation "Bridget! And Ichigo, nice to see that you guys came" he beamed with his gaze lingering on her dress, softening his bright grin "You look nice"

She gave a cardboard grin and humbly reacted to the compliment, her eyes pinning anyone who stared at the ginger next to her oddly, he was a stranger- and a marbled being, there wasn't a chance that he _wouldn't_ attacked attention. 

"Oh, here- the best wine this side of the country" Nathaniel pulled away a jug and two mugs and poured out drinks for the odd couple to witch they stiffly accepted, it wasn't long until the blonde was pulled away by his lady and they joined in on a coupled dance, slow guitar music oozed from the makeshift straw stage and Ichigo's fingers found their way to the body next to him "Would... you like to dance?" he asked in his own time as her hand curled in the males grip "I have a confession" Bridget's chest swelled as the perfect pair from the crowd beckoned them to join "I've never danced a day in my life" 

Bridget's tone was tight and almost panicky, their hands fully gripped each other as the demon in disguise leaned forward with a chuckle in his tone "Me neither" they began leading each other into the middle of the makeshift ballroom with Nathanial waving them over and the sweet farm girl in his arms who appeared bashful when her gaze spotted Ichigo, Bridget bit at her teeth and tried not to snicker at the beauty's shy gaze as a hand placed itself on the bend of her back and her right palm raised gently in the air and their bodies swung around others in a twist of cog's. 

Her dress flowed with the dance and opened like a forest daisy as the witches delighted laughter bubbled through the building, others joining in with her cheer and the two person pirouette divided into a handful of young women circling around each other, holding hands a stretching their teeth in a moment of chaotic foot stumps.

Their boots and soft slippers shook the old wooden boards as the men around them cheered a whooped at their rippling skirts which frolicked with the rampant music, a hot sweat built up through the beings and they all bowed gleefully when the last tune blew. With a yell and a bellow clap from the crowed around them Nathanial leaned close to the only ginger who watched the grey eyed female "She's quite the dancer!" the blonde yelled over the people but never got a glance from Ichigo.

To busy watching Bridget chat among the women of the town, as if she had grown up around them, his brows fell at the joy bursting from her person while the women played with her locks and admired her cotton dress. She seemed so happy with a normal life, seeing Bridget like this- living past her grudge and enjoying the moment.

The demons eyes fell and he turned to leave the barn to stand outside with the cold on his skin, something that he never used to think about until now, and breathed in the nights air. It was still with only the people behind him making it to the shell of his ear, which is why he never heard the young witch make her way towards him so she made herself known with a pat to the back of his arm "Catching some air?" she smiled, watching the stars above them twinkle in their own language. 

Ichigo's brain folded on itself, he had something to say but he didn't know if it was right, with a hard stare centered in the shadows of the forest the male couldn't stop the words which forced themselves past his barrier "I think.... you should give up your revenge, you should stay here and.. live among the humans" 

"What?"


	15. A Fire's Hunger

"What?" 

Big grey eyes owled at the word which passed the demons lips moments ago, Ichigo's hard stare fell from the trees and entered her stare "Your revenge isn't worth it, you'd be better off living among the humans" 

Bridget's wide stare furrowed and her palms balled into trembling fists "Who are you to say how I should live out my life?" the witch hissed and turned to leave but a grip on her wrist halted her steps, turning the light from the barn made Ichigo's stare glow "Listen to me-!" 

" _NO_!" 

Bridget yanked her arm away with a growl in her throat "I summoned you here to _teach_ me! I did _not_ ask you to try and help me _move on_ " she bellowed "You have no idea what I've gone through so don't act like you know my pain!"

"Then tell me what you've gone through or I'll never understand this **stupid** obsession with revenge against a man who's soul you want to _destroy_! You’re sacrifice isn’t worth it! Don't you know what that will do to you!!" Ichigo lashed, throwing his arms to the side as he did his best to convince the girl to give up on her reckless dream for she wasn't worth the pain his kind of magic would cause. 

The woman's eyes narrowed and burned at the demon's words "It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as he pays for what he did" 

"Who is 'he'? What did he do to turn you this way!" his voice strained from frustration "The longer you keep this secret the harder it will be for you to live a normal life, tell me what happened!" Ichigo demanded an explanation as he tried to place a palm on the young beings shoulder but she flinched away from the touch, causing his anger to fluctuate "You can't live like this Bridget! Even if I were to take your soul it be to destroyed by what you've done! You'd disappear and never be reborn or even suffer in the seven hell's! You'd Be As Useless As Ash In The Wind!"

"It Doesn't Matter!" she yelled over his logic "I've made my decision to become the most powerful witch this world will ever see and I'll _**kill**_ Richard Hopkin's if it's the last thing I do!- along with his filthily little sorceress! He killed my mother right in front of me! Don't tell me to try and move on with my life after what he did!" Bridget's chest heaved and she glared at the large body before her, but even the rage in her chest fought against the need to hold him. The female shook the feeling from her being and forced a wall between them "You're a demon, you'll never understand what it's like to lose someone you loved with you're entire soul-!"

"I'm not just a demon" his voice turned low, stern but with a growl in the back of his throat and furrowed brows "And I've lost people"

The girl's anger suddenly dulled and sank to the bottom of her gut like a cold piece of coal but her brows stayed angled "I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going home" 

“Fine!” Ichigo yelled harder than he thought he could “Leave! But I won’t help you with this idiotic **bullshit**!” 

She could feel his presents leave the grass underneath them, emotions in iron chains clawed from the inside of Bridget's skin to call him back, apologise, but nothing came from it. She decided to carry on with her revenge.

Not one step away before screams called out from the barn as a wild fire ate away at the back of the building, the people clawed their way past the doors in reckless abandon as some women held children in their arms "Where did this fire come from?" Bridget gasped with lit eyes scanning the scorching wood. 

"Alice...? Alice!! Has anyone seen Alice?" A woman searched the crowed for her child but panic flooded trough her veins in seconds "ALICE!"

"Mama!" a tiny voice called from the flames and the town's voices collapsed over themselves as they tried to pass the flames which guarded the entrance, Bridget was the first to act as none was quick enough to stop her- picking up her dress the witch threw her body through the fire. 

Nathaniel screamed the dark haired girls name and tried to rush past the roaring flames but a tight grip on the boys shoulders kept him still.

The child's wails, sharp and full of fear, pierced through the night as the village watched while the small being was scooped into a pair of pale arms which held the babe tight. Her hair scattered into strands as soot padded parts of her skin, the female watched as the fire grew hungry and selfish as it raised up the wall's, eating away at the wooden beams which held up the roof near the exit "Hang on tight, it's gonna get bumpy" she murmured into the girls ears which caused the child's girl's grip to strengthen as much as her little arms could. 

Bridget held the young being with a keen stare before trying to beat the hellish fire, boards creaked above them and began falling with little grace, ash stung the witches eyes and blinded her with only sound to guide them to safety. There was no time to cast anything powerful for the both of them. Only the child will be protected. 

Meanwhile Ichigo watched as a cloud of smoke warned the forest from above “That’s.. where the barn is..” his stomach twitched and churned at the realization and so with a quick step he watched from afar as people called out a familiar name with fear in their skin. 

Taking a leap of unrequited faith Bridget launched herself under the falling timber and met the ground in a bone crunching roll. 

Ichigo was quick to appear by the females side, some mumbled how he made it there so quickly, as was the mother to her child, Bridget was on her shoulder- arms still wrapped around Annie until she was gently moved by the demon, the girl safe and sound with no wounds on her body but her savior stayed unconscious. 

"Bridget! Wake Up! _Bridget_?!" Ichigo begged for her eyes to open with a hand on her cheek, none knew what was wrong until a drop of red flooded the side of her white dress and panic flowed through the people, but the orange haired male's mind focused on what it would take to protect Bridget's life and gently picked up the limp being, raising from the ground people clamored for a doctor of any kind but Ichigo forced them away with a yell, she needed space and air.

"You stay away from her you filthy humans!" He ordered with an animalistic grown and a tight grip on her shoulder, his darkened stare demanded their compliance before the male numbly scanned her features for any tale of her condition until a shadow loomed over his eyes, ignoring the people's voices the demon made his way into the forest without a blink yet a heavy shadow loomed in his stomach as Ichigo knew this wound was not cause by Bridget's heroic act.

Someone started the fire and wanted his witch dead. 

With a hard stare down at the unconscious witch Ichigo held a promise in his eyes.

"You'll be okay. I've got you" 

He walked into the shadows bravely with a specific plan in mind, the colour of white grew from his fingertips as his hair began to lengthen.


	16. Latin Blood

Ichigo passed the trees with no wonder of their age, ignored the wildlife which sought to gain a peek at the woman in his arms. He shrugged off the wind which surrounded her and the grass underneath which softened for her back, like Snow White in her glass coffin with the dwarves that surrounded her, Bridget was destined to die tonight if the demon's plan failed. 

The witches dress was red by this time as tears of blood ran along her limp arm, her head limp and falling over the carriers forearm. 

He needed a lake, a perfectly round lake. The males mind focused around them and the forest complied with his request with a albino raven, it stared at the pair with a cheeky caw before bounding into the air and grew closer to narrowed trees, the creature seemed to poke a beak over its closed wing and screeched at the halted demon to follow. 

The doe led him through trees and hills, over babbling brooks and through rivers which he stepped over with a light step, his skin pale and growing black around the chest as teeth prodded from the side of a cheek. His eyes black and gold infused with a determination unlike any other. 

Snow fell around them and caused a crunch with every step as the hill Ichigo climbed grew steeper and the raven blended with their surrounded, only when a cold lake came into view did the creature stop its onslaught of demands. The demon's stare scrutinized the space before dipping his body into the lake with the witch still limp in his arms Ichigo sauntered to the middle of the pond and dipped Bridget's body into the water, something kept her perfectly afloat, her dress graced the surface and her blood swirled into the crystal clear water. 

Ichigo's horns had grew and bent with his locks dipping into the water which met his waist, he was once again the monster he was before Bridget had summoned him. The human clothing had been torn by his change in size and his eyes had been emptied by the carved skull, his transformation was slow and tedious but in the end it was what he needed to save Bridget. 

Leaving the being to float alone his hand raised from the water with a sliver dagger held between his long sharp fingers, the male watched at the moonlight fed its gaze into the metals refection, the forest tore a cold breeze to remind Ichigo that time was against him, there was no need to wait any longer. 

Ichigo cut though the skin of his forearm and watched as his blood forced itself from the deep wound, the demon draped his blood over Bridget's being.

Something sucked the liquids into her wound as Ichigo's claw lifted her damp head from the waters and let the fluid drip between her lips with a mumble in his breath "Transeo fortitudinem meam, Peto vos spiritum, per hostiam" his hoarse voice demanded her survival, through his words Bridget would be safe, she had to be. 

The demon lifted the dark haired female closer as he curved so their foreheads would graze "Gestu corporis et sanguinis tui fero equo" his face cracked, hair splitting from his head like they were cut by an invisible force as his blood filled the pond and fire lit around the edges "Donec sol semper erimus dormit maledictio coniunctum"

Ichigo's demonic form crumbled away and he was once again human, holding the woman his eyes searched for any notes of life, almost bringing to panic until Bridget's eyes snapped open, the whites inked black until she blinked again, and the woman screamed for a breath. The witches gasps filled the forest causing the birds to fly from their branches and into the darkness with countless screeches which echoed her wheezes, Bridget's sharp nails dug into Ichigo's arms in dry grasps while he tried to calm her racing form, being brought back from the brink of death was never something that you came back from calmly- unless you were a regular at it. 

The woman's skin blued and shivered as her drenched dress clung to every curve, Ichigo held her out of the water and close to his chest with a tight hold around her as they took a moment to gather themselves "Where- where are we?" the clung to him with a scattered stare at their odd surroundings. 

The water was now clear and no blood soaked her dress.

It was as if nothing happened in the first place.


	17. Mother's Death

Ichigo piled a small collection of dry twigs and lit them with a graze of his fingers and a line of baby flames followed, his eyes stayed lowered as he watched the collision of light with heat. The pair sat in a small cave hastily covered by a blanket of hanging plants, it's wall's made from the skin of a mountain with jagged sides which had Bridget's white dress hung up to dry- yet the floor felt like dry grass, flat and comfortable under her bare palms. 

With her dress hanging up Bridget was offered Ichigo's slightly torn shirt in it's place with a blush on his cheekbones, so here they sat with nothing but the fire between them, a shirtless demon and a baled up which who reminded him of a drowned cat. The woman's hair rivered apart while her shoulders tried to hold back the shake which shook beneath the young woman's skin, clutching at the dark cloth Bridget held her knees together as she tried to bring herself to terms with the nights evens, of which she could barely remember and watched as the warmth between them grew with a handful of dried out leaves. 

The air glowered from outside the cave and echoed around them causing the witch to let an involuntarily shiver overtake her form "You cold?" the form before her raise his head slightly, Bridget smiled and clutched the rags closer to her body "Not really it's... kinda strange. I can feel the cold but- it's not bothering me" the woman shrugged ad watched as brown eyes scrutinized her momentarily. 

"Ichigo..?" her voice trembled through the silence "What... happened to me tonight? I don't- I don't remember anything after seeing the fire" the witch raised a palm to her forehead with the surrounding heat in mind. 

Ichigo let his gaze fall and was marked with a scowl "You... there was a girl stuck in the barn and- you were the one who ran in to save her but..."

" _But_...?"

"I think someone started the fire purposely and when you ran in to save the girl... something wounded you when you came back out" his stare darkened at the possibility "You were someone's pray long before I got here and now... I think they're getting desperate" Ichigo moved to watched the being before him where she was watching him with light grey eyes and a dull shine "The... man you told me about, do you think he could be here?"

Bridget quickly stood from her ball and moved to the gingers side, only to once again curl with little to no eye contact. She felt calmer next to Ichigo, with the demon close bye she would always feel safe, to her right the male and tightened the hold around her knees "No.... he doesn't- he's not the kinda guy who... he get's other's to do his dirty work so this will be someone else" her tone was of putting, like the mere through of the man or his would-be assassin made Bridget sick to her stomach "How dare that filth bring innocent people into this..." 

Ichigo didn't know what to say, her words were more personal than ever and to say the demon had any idea how to deal with this specific kind of tension would be an understatement, Ichigo's own anger broiled deep past his bones for the pain the strange man caused for Bridget, someone who seemed so pure and full of life had actually sold her soul for a fruitless revenge.

The demon wanted to know everything that happened, but he also knew that it probably would be best not to ask. 

"His name is Richard Hopkin and he's the eleventh cousin to King William, he is one of the many upper-class who dabbles in dark ritual's. I was engaged to him from birth" Bridget's tone was soft, like she was remembering a better time before now "My mother was a maid at first for a wealthy Lord, after she fell pregnant and his second wife died during childbirth they married and I was born, what my father didn't know was that my mother came from a powerful coven which was a generation of witches who lived in the nearest town where my mother was born. They would commune at night in the forest which surrounded my fathers country manner, it was beautiful- I would always get into trouble by my handmaid for going outside with no shoes on and getting my dress covered in dirt" her lips parted to show a tiny smile, quickly replaced by a thin frown "The longer she stayed a Lady the more dangerous being a witch became, so she gave it all up. Hid her grimoire and refused to teach me anything else. Now that she was finally in a world of comfort she wanted the same thing for her children" 

The story was sad yes, but something in Bridget's language told Ichigo that there was something much more sinister around the corner and so he shuffled close with a palm on the witches head and she leaned on the side of his chest "That sounds like a nice place" the demon hummed lowly as the body he held released it's tensed form and leaned against his torso. 

"It was... until I refused to marry Richard. His connection's in the black market got ahold of information and threatened my mother. She refused and backed me up but... I wish... I wished I had just married him, she'd be living a peaceful life right now. Reading her fairytale books with Nicolas and sipping her sweet tea..." Bridget's hands cured into her chest but they were consumed by the ginger's left palm "I'm sure... as long as you're happy.. she would be too" Ichigo forced the words and the witch began numbly playing with his digit's "Richard forced his way into our home and demanded a search- he found her book of spell's and named her a witch in front of everybody- and who would think a royal would be wrong?" she huffed "My mother was burned at the stake as my father just... stood there and then he- he just handed me over to the man who murdered his wife" the young woman curled further into herself with a light comfortable hold around her.


	18. Connection

"He... handed you over?" Ichigo asked slowly with the widest eyes the witch had seen, the males hand was on her shoulder and his torso turned to her, but Bridget's sight delved into the fire. 

"I know you've seen my scars. After I was... I moved to his manner, I tried to run away countless times but I was- I was always caught so... he chained me up in silver cuffs and I couldn't leave my room for sixth months" 

Juts like that the shallow marks were illuminated by the flickering light and every tiny scar was inhaled by Ichigo's keen stare as the worries in his mind manifested before him, a flickering of horrid images passed though him in a throbbing headache.

He knew it was because of their bond, the longer they were together the stronger their connection but the male had never stuck around long enough for it to happen and so it sent a small fright through the beings skin. 

"I escaped and.. I found my mothers book again. It- called out to me in a way and.. it was in that filthy bastards _bedroom"_ the words oozed from the females lips like tree sap _"_ He hid in in a box underneath the bedframe. After that I pretended to act like the prefect wife. A pretty little princess to hold on a Royal's arm. I studied in secret and used my abilities to plan the perfect escape, if I were to somehow end up back there I... don't think I'd ever be able to pull off another escape in- fact- I think I'd probably just kill myself instead" Bridget growled, to consumed by the thoughts racing through her to notice Ichigo move, the demon wrapped his arms around her smaller body tightly. 

The witch smiled to herself, tucked away under the gingers chin and surrounded by his form was a comfort she had never thought she would ever experience, taking advantage of the moment she nuzzled into the males heat without any complaints.

Bridget wanted to stay like this forever but something in her bones told her that Ichigo would only be willing to stay if she decided to give up her revenge.

The young woman lifted her head from the cuddle in a spark of confidence, a wave which they were both pulled by, and their eyes met one another in a trance like daze until their heads slowly raised or lowered with a tilt to meet another.

Eyes had closed as a pair of lips met in a gentle kiss the witches small hands cupped his jaw as, rolling together for only a short moment until they divided with no sound between them until Ichigo gave a heavy sigh "There's something you should know" he hazy tone echoed around them as his larger palms glided Bridget's away and held them "About me" 

"What is it?" she brows curved with a soft tone, watching as the males sight stayed on their hands "I'm not... just a demon I'm... half human"

The woman's heart instantly jumped at the information with her mind linking to the fact that- If Ichigo choose to stay with her it would be allowed- and quickly enough for the half demon himself to confirm it with a nod. 

"So.... you can stay..? If- if you wanted" 

"If... **you** wanted" he corrected with a firm stare, he had never offered this side of himself before and tried to appear serious about the situation. The vulnerability of his truth made the male's skin freeze in anticipation, but with Bridget he knew that all sides would be accepted, even if some small shadow within himself said otherwise. 

One pale hand raised to the gingers cheek while the other grazed through his unruly spikes "Stay with me Ichigo" she breathed, raised onto her knees so her height passed his in a few centimeter,. Bridget breath fanned across the demon's skin as her request made it to his ears. 

In that moment Ichigo pressed his lips against her's like they were his last meal and they both pulled themselves closer, the black shirt on Bridget's shoulder had slipped as she changed from her kneeling position and was now straddling the up sitting male. His large hand's ran all over her back while her's lightly gripped his orange hair while they continued to devour each other without any notice to the bustling world around them, only they existed in this pocet of time. 

A moment of pure connection caused their lust to blur their bodies together, before they both knew it Ichigo had torn off what was left of his shirt and began littering passionate kisses to the woman's neck, lowering past Bridget's collar bone and between her breasts as the heat between her legs grew almost painful, the air in their tucked away cave began to smother them in a surrounding warmth.

As Bridget gave a quiet breath of bliss Ichigo's palms had found their way to her thighs and clumsily huddled the smaller body to the ground, neither caring about the less than graceful thump as the young witches hands pulled down the males breeches and legs widened as his member was swallowed by the heart of her femininity. 

Ichigo's hips pressed against the body bellow as he attempted a few thrusts, the demons mind fuzzed at the pleasure and lowered his forehead onto the bend of Bridget's as she groaned from the feeling of Ichigo surrounding her. With a breath the woman moaned his name and in a moment of fervent her lips were sealed with a soul stealing kiss while a unrestrained groan fell from the ginger as her her nails grabbed at the muscles in his back.

As he worshipped Bridget's body she took the chance to roll them over and straddled the larger being with lowered lids and a breathy phant, it didn't take long for the need of friction to wave over them and the woman began sweeping her hips against his. 

Ichigo watched as purple mark's on her neck developed while feeling the scratches on his back burn against the craggy grass bellow, her short breaths filled his head as palms pressed on his chest but with another gasp of his name the demon felt a grip on his wrist.

Bridget lifted the males palm and flattened it around her throat and tightened her grip around his appendage which the demon copied with a light squeeze. She gave another moan and gripped at Ichigo's wrist at the delightfuly playful pleasure and began thrusting her hips in heavier beats which earned a closer grip. 

As the witch lost herself to the hands of a devil Ichigo raised from his vertical position and sat with her on his pelvis "Be mine" he asked, though his tone gave no question, with fingers lightly clasping her jaw and watched as Bridget's eyes pleaded for their time to never end, one hand on his wrist and a dangerously close pair of alluring lips.

"Always"

Slowly a circle of mushroom's began surrounding them.


	19. The Star's in Their Eyes

Morning came and a thin mist filled the forest, birds sang lively as a doe and her fawn nibbled at the bark of a white pine tree. Meanwhile Ichigo and Bridget wandered through the trunks with an airy aura around them with light chatter filling the spaces.

It may have been a long walk but they were able to make it home by the afternoon, coming from behind the shack Bridget gave a large grin at the familiar sight "I can't wait to eat something, it feel's like forever since I've eaten anything" 

As they turned around the mud wall's a familiar blonde aired male was spotted peeking through the cloth door "Nathanial! What uh... what.."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo's tone firmed with a hot glare making the young man jump at the sudden hostility, his palms quickly raised in surrender with a surprised yelp "I-I was just checking up on you! Everybody was worried so I came to see if you were... alive... but" his blue eyes scanned the witches form with a frown "You seem perfectly fine, I thought-"

"Well I'm all better, thank you so much for coming to visit and give everyone my thanks" Bridget smiled warmly causing the blonde to glance to the floor "It wasn't as bad as it looked and I've almost made a full recovery, I still need rest though" 

"Oh of... of course. I'll... come visit another time" Nathaniel's word slowed as he glanced between the bruises on Bridget's neck and Ichigo's palm before nodding politely before turning back towards the town, only sparing a steady glance over his shoulder to see Ichigo duck under the hut's doorframe. 

"He need's to stop coming here whenever he feels like it" Ichigo huffed sourly as he began piling on new logs and hanging the smaller cook pot on its hook, a gentle hand patted his should causing the half demon to turn and watched as the pale woman picked out various herbs from her shelves and pinched them into a small tin mug "I appreciate his visits but... I agree, it would be nice if we were asked first" 

"' _We_ '? He only come's up to visit **you** " the male scoffed once again "That may be true" she snickered with a coy smile "but I say we because this is our home" the witched leaned forward and ran her fingers though his hair along with a smooch pressed on his forehead.

Ichigo's shoulder's hiked at Bridget's actions while a hot blush grew on his face, with a burst of cheek the ginger grabbed onto the pale hand as it's owner turned to leave and pulled her to the ground. With a smirk the demon watched as her face turned red as his face lowered towards her, if it weren't for the beings vicious confidence Bridget woul have though he was going to kiss her. 

Instead he in turn landed a kiss to her temple and reveled in her stumble of words, which caused a cheerful laughter to wrack though Ichigo's ribs and fill the space around them- it didn't take long for the pale being in his arms to suddenly snort and begin cackling herself. 

Time had passed and the sun had decided that it was time to dip bellow the earth and let the stars take it's place and Bridget sat outside of her hut with a fresh warm mug of herbs in her cupped palms, her starlit eyes read the stories of the sky while leisurely sipped away at her warm juice with the black shawl wrapped around her shoulders, her mind tried to concentrate on the constellations even though it would repeatedly rewind to the days events. 

She was curious about Ichigo's past more than even now that he had confessed to his human lineage, not wanting to pry into the gingers past Bridget held her thought's in a tight mental grip before the questions filled her and forced themselves into the world.

Little did she know her sudden unstoppable barrage of questions was an effect of their contract, her mind focused on it because Ichigo was thinking about it.

About how he came to be, Ichigo knew he wanted to explain himself to the witch but nerves were a strong thing, just the feeling alone made the ginger stay sitting in front of the fire.

He simply decided that he too would to watch the stars and if courage decided to strike upon the young male in that moment right then and there he would have no issues. With a stern gaze and a small self prep talk the male rose from his sitting position and made his way into the cold air of the night but little of it effected his heated body, Ichigo paused when he noticed that the loan witch was to busy mumbling the names of constellations to herself and didn't hear any movement from inside the small building. 

The male watched as she flinched ever so slightly when he took a seat next to her "Its a beautiful night, don't you think?" 

"Yeah" Ichigo agreed in a comfortable tone with palms on the ground behind him, the small light's in the sky reflected in his dark orbs which enchanted the witch quickly "....yeah" she breathed quietly.

After a moment of piece Ichigo sat upright with a turn to the being next to him "I know.. that you've been curious about my past, you can ask any questions you want" he stated abruptly causing Bridget to sit without an ounce of stillness, a roll of shame overcame her but they both understood it was naturel curiosity. 

"Then... may I ask... y-you said once you've lost people.. who were they?" 

It was a deep and wide cast question, the net thrown into the past of Ichigo in order to sweep up as many facts made the male sigh, he should've known this wouldn't be easy. With a soft stare yet furrowed brows the demon's lips parted to utter a handful of words "My mother"


	20. The Arrival of War

"I'm... sorry" Bridget's brows fell at the male's confession and suddenly she no longer wanted to pry "Let's go to bed, I can tell you don't want to talk about it" she placed a hand on Ichigo's slumped shoulder and watched as his tired stare thankfully blinked to meet her's, he agreed with a pat to the witches knuckles and they both raised from the grass. 

Through the next few days of their time together things carried on the same, Bridget rested for a while before making short trip's to the town in order to gather the males replacement clothing along with some fresh ingredient's without so much as a bother from the people, which she originally found odd yet comforting but the time came where her regular tasks became to bothersome and demanded that Ichigo continued her training, promising that it was only to further strengthen the abilities she already had. Nothing demonic would touch her. 

With a shake of his head the ginger flat out refused, she wasn't in any form to practice like they did before but the young female huffed and decided to go meditate near a river where she visited often. 

Meanwhile Ichigo watched from afar with blackened sclera's and golden discs, there was a reason to his withholding of teachings.

His blood. 

The risk he took to save Bridget's life was a dangerous one, if anyone back down in Helle found out what he had done they'd both be slaughtered and Ichigo would be unable to protect her. There weren't many rules that chained demons to conformed actions, but less anyone break these demon specific laws there would be no mercy and one of these rules was the sharing of demonic blood. 

He was unsure of the effects it would have but deep down Ichigo knew it would save her life and would quite honestly be the only thing strong enough to do so, he would keep it a secret from her and never mention it for the grass may be listening and the worms beneath would whisper to the lost souls further bellow. 

Bridget must never find out and neither can anyone else, he would die with this secret locked away in the only safe place he knew; in the mind of a demon. 

As night fell and the male watched as her form finally decided to move Ichigo quickly made his way to the hut where a warm meal sat already prepared for her arrival, turning with a warm glow when the shuffling of cloth met his ears the demon offered a bowl and a smile "Welcome home"

"Thank you" the woman nodded and sat upon the fur bed with a sip "You were watching me today, weren't you?" she commented offhandedly and watched as Ichigo froze before grinning awkwardly "I...." he flickered through all excuses his mind had collected over the years but nothing seemed to fit this particular situation "I was just... checking in on you...?" 

"That's what you wanna go with?" Bridget's brows lifted as the male before her failed to cover his lie, she gave a sigh before setting her food aside and kneeling next to Ichigo with a hand holding his "I get that having human's so near by isn't ideal for you but even so, you've got to learn that we are safe here" her eyes watched for a reaction, thankful for her misunderstanding his form softened and went along with her advice which wasn't all that necessary "Okay" 

Their short, and secretly unnecessary, pep talk ended in a better mood surrounding them and they filled the night with chatter about people in the town, animal's they spotted in the forest or the craft that Bridget's mother taught her, now that the cat was out of the bag she seemed more comfortable with discussing past event's, and with a smile at that. 

Ichigo hopped that one day he too would confess his past and idly chatter about the people he once knew. 

As the ember's of the flames died out both witch and demon curled around each other and quickly fell fast asleep with the chirping's of the nightly beasties that consumes the darkness. 

Hour's had passed and all seemed well until the bug's were suddenly silenced and the forest seemed to hold it's breath as the moon's colour bled to a light vermilion, as if a large phantom coat of red decided to cover the glowing rock. 

Ichigo's eyes snapped open the second its colour was drained of it's pureness and slowly raised while gently slipping his arms away from underneath Bridget's body. 

He was called and needed to leave immediately unless he wished for their home to be invaded by a force he couldn't stop. 

Quickly walking through damp bushes and over lumpy hills the looming moon seemed less welcoming and protective than usual but Ichigo knew why, for this was not the human's largest nightly star. Arriving at an odd clearing where the grass seemed darkest his gaze wandered around trees which littered around around the openings edge as he stepped to the middle with a stiff spine. 

A twig dared to snap in the distance causing his narrowed vision to shift and scare the poor dear which had strayed to close, it's head perked at the stare before bounding away into the safe shadow's. 

"It's been a long time, Zangetsu" a low tone called from behind, tuning his shoulders the male saw a large creature with the a wingspan that doubled over his size no matter what form Ichigo would be in, two smaller wings replaced the space where human ears would be.

The creature stood at 11 feet tall with yellow eyes and chalky blue skin, small horns curled from his temple and, much like Ichigo's demon form, had claw like toes but appeared more birdlike as fur covered him from the waist down with an odd bend at his calf much like a satyr along with a long scraggily tail which followed him. 

Ichigo only gave a narrowed stare in response to the hoarse greeting and the demon grinned with large triangular teeth "What? No ' _Hello_ '?" he held out a large claw. 

"Aamon" the ginger's tone gave no room for immature banter "What are you doing here?"


	21. Blood in The Forest Chapel

A/N: Hello, so through out this story I've been making a playlist. Just thought I'd leave it here for you guys. [open.spotify.com/playlist/2pCcYl6DlqwKuXLsDnTY9v?si=iB6jS-7WTgqIm9wkR3mkUg](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2pCcYl6DlqwKuXLsDnTY9v?si=iB6jS-7WTgqIm9wkR3mkUg)

\-----------------------------

Aamon's grin slipped away at the somewhat cold attitude and crossed his limbs "You were never easy to make conversation with" the creature huffed with hooded eyes grazing over the ginger's form It's been a while since you've looked like that, what's the occasion?" 

"I have a contract" Ichigo quickly mentioned without meeting the devil's eye, only shifting slightly when Aamon began circling in the grassy space I heard, with a young witch apparently" the taller male noticed Ichigo's brow's furrow, with a snarky grin and open palm he explained "News travel's fast in Helle, especially when _you_ of all demon's enter a contract after such a long time. You were basically the talk of all seven circles" he chuckled "We all bet how long you'd last, a few week's- a month maybe.... but after hearing that six month's had passed for the human's everyone was a little... _intrigued_ if you will, after all _you_ were the one who always said that human's were unworthy of our power" 

"What are you trying to say?" the human appearing being questioned with a turn to face his unwelcomed guest, Ichigo's eyes still black and golden, as Aamon gave a puff "You know what I'm getting at, we know that you've taken an interest in that little _witch_ " his tone narrowed yet hinted at another reason for Ichigo's sudden absence "What's so special about her then? Go on" the blue skinned creature pressed cheekily "Is it because she's beautiful? You are after all half human, you can only ignore your urges for so long. If she's that interesting to _you_ then perhaps I'll visit her myself-"

" _Shut up_ "

"Oooh did I hit a nerve?" he chuckled with bared teeth as he watched the young male's fists clench "You seem awfully protective of her maybe the rumors are true after all" 

"What rumors?" Ichigo held back a snarl and did his best to appear calm, watching as the demon took a moment to frown deeply "There have been some... words.. about you sharing your blood" his glowing stare shifted to the ginger with a solid argument and waltzed to stand before Ichigo with an intimidating form, watching as a drop od sweat beaded down his cheek "We've had report's, but of course you know better than that. Right, Zangetsu?" his frown deepened when the smaller body said nothing "Or do you go by Ichigo these days?" 

No words came from the ginger, his stare was hard and unwilling to speak the truth of his time in the human's world and Aamon gave a grunt "You stupid **_idiot_**!" a large claw suddenly gripped at Ichigo's throat and raised the choking body into the air "Now I have _no choice_ but to kill you! And You Were Such A Promising Devil!"

Back in the hut Bridget snapped awake with a gasp, a hand gently circling around her throat as air passed through her form in deep breaths. She watched her hands tremble with unknown terror and immediately searched the rounded hut for Ichigo but he was nowhere to be seen, quickly leaving the warmed pelts she rushed out of the home with only a glance at the over grown shrooms which had done their best to block any way for her to leave the safety of their circle, the witch slipped past the over grown root's and ran deep into the forest with only one direction in mind and she knew it was leading her to Ichigo. 

Aamon tossed Ichigo through tree trunks without a blink and watched as he coughed for air "After I'm done with you, that little witch of yours will be next- of course after I take on your form and find out what she tastes like" he promised with bared fangs and watched as the human's skin paled yet only one horn prodded from his skull "Don't You Touch Her!" the ginger growled and threw a red fist at the blue creatures face, he was quick to dodge but the red blast bit away at the left side of his throat, yellow blood poured from the wound and Aamon's grin widened "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" he laughed "Fight Me! Give Me Everything You've Got! Or I'll Tare Your Head From Your Shoulders- And Make You WatCH AS I _**FUCK** YOUR LITTLE WITCH_! HAHAHA!" 

Aamon's wing's stretched before he grabbed the snarling youngling by his face and flew trough the harsh twigs of the forest, scratching at Ichigo's skin which he glared from the spaces between the demon's fingers, soon the air was knocked from his body by being tossed into an old brick wall. A roof covered him and the red light of a cross beamed from the window behind a rotting podium, blood spilled past the males lips as he tried to cough up the liquid but it didn't take long for his attacker to appear before him with shining claws. 

Aamon paused for a moment before giving the air around them a long sniff, inhaling all of the forests scents before snapping his eyes open with an even wider grin "She's coming" he seemed to purr, his jagged teeth were licked by his large tongue but was taken aback by a surprise attack, Ichigo had taken the illusion of weakness into account and slowly placed his palm on the armrest of a nearby pew, while the demon was distracted the ginger broke off a large splinter and shoved it into the belly of his current enemy "I will _**never**_ let you touch her" Ichigo growled and shoved the makeshift dagger under Aamon's ribs, the blue skinned beast gasped on his on blood before placing a claw over the prodding weapon and they both fought over the direction of it. 

Both gritting their teeth and growling at one another like hungry animals fighting over a scrap of food, but alas Aamon was the victor and ripped out the splinter with a crushing grip around Ichigo's scull "As long as she hasn't awoken, she'll die by _my_ hands" 

It was his turn to stab at Ichigo's flesh but he did it in a slow pace and drank in every gasp or scream which passed the defiant devil's lips.


	22. I Have A Choice

The demon's battled a the crumbling building with Aamon holding his smaller opponent inn the air with a crushing grip around Ichigo's skull while the his free hand forced a makeshift stake into the gingers ribs with a cackled echoing around them like a roaring audience awaiting for Ichigo's demise, with little breath he screeched through the pain and all the resistance his weakened form could muster.

Since Aamon had laid his hand's upon the demon Ichigo's growth had stopped and only the blackened tattoo's along with one horn were present, he had stopped all of the ginger's abilities with a tough squeeze "Pathetic" the blue skinned creature chuckled while enjoying every second that passed as Ichigo's eyes battled to stay conscious. 

As his grip weakened and struggling slowed Aamon paused with bared teeth "I've been waiting for _you_... little witch" his small eyes turned to spot Bridget standing at the door of the battered church, her vision almost blurred at the scent of blood but froze when Ichigo was seen in the clutches of a scary looking beast "Ichigo?" the woman squeaked at his wounds. 

"So I was right, you _are_ beautiful" Aamon absorbed her body with his stare after letting go of the ginger and allowing him to crumble to the ground with a grunt, the way her tiny form trembled like a scared rabbit made his mind think of all the things he could do. 

Ichigo coughed as he tried to raise from the floor "Bridget... run..." he could only whisper in a raspy tone, he knew she couldn't survive any interactions with Aamon. The fear in her eye's made his chest hollow and stomach churn. 

Aamon took one step and she flinched "Like a scared little kitten" he chuckled to himself but was divided from his pray by a shout "RuuuUUUUUUUUN!" Ichigo roared through the chapel, his sudden scream scared off Bridget and she began running in the opposite way she came from as quickly as her legs could. 

"Hmm, a hunt" the tallest hummed to himself while stepping out of the church with a watch in the direction Bridget ran, he could see her skipping over rocks and running around bushes with fear in her eyes, he turned to the fallen ginger with a spread of his wings "You haven't told her anything, have you?"

Once again Ichigo refused to answer any of the imposing creatures questions and instead gave him a dirty glare, which Aamon merely scoffed at "Guess I'll just have to find out by myself" giving a few heavy flap's of his dinosaur like wings he soared into the air.

The dark haired witch- whom was currently being chased by a being that forced dark feeling's through her that were fairly opposite to the ones which filled her when first meeting Ichigo, for even in his demonic form she never once feared him- paused for a few breaths, thinking it was oddly quiet Bridget kept rapidly glancing around her while doing so.  
  
Once spotting a large silhouette which hovered in front of the moon the girl's mind quickly registered that the shadow was heading in her direction at a steady pace which caused a spike of adrenaline to force her being further past the trees, the witch did her best to dodge and weave through the vegetation which only grew thicker with each rushed footstep. 

Bridget forced herself past any limits in order to keep the fast run but she was only human and quickly ran out of fumes, her being needing to rest once again was something the young woman tried to push past no matter how painful the scrapes from sharp rock's were on the souls of her feet, no matter the twigs which scrapped and clawed at her hair while leaving little scratches on her pale skin. 

Something from above overtook her and shook every leaf around her in a powerful gust of wind, the light from the moon was blocked by the shadow of a large body which tripled her size stood with a snarling grin "Wh-who are you?" her hand instinctively reach out for a tree behind her as the demon's yellow eyes tracked every movement, with crossed limbs he raised his jaw with furrowed brows. 

"I am Aamon, I am the one who induces eagerness and love from others. I am the strongest of all Helle's princes and I-"

"You're the seventh spirit of the Goetia" her grey eyes widened. 

Aamon's fangs spread across his face "So you _do_ know of me" he stepped closer with a tilt in his spine in order to gain a closer look "Not many people in this century are aware of the Goetia, impressive" his glowing yellow stare made Bridget's grip on the bark strengthen "Why are you here?" her tone trembled yet demanded an answer causing the creature to chuckle at her boldness. His laughter grew dark as he leaned forward with a grip no the witches' chin "I've come here to set you free from your foolish master"

Her dark brows furrowed before lapping away his large claw "I do not wish to be freed, I have a contract with Ichigo and I-" 

"It doesn't matter what _you_ want, your wishes fell from this conversation long ago. I've left Zangetsu to die and I will end you before you awaken" he snatched a grip around her small arm and drew the small being close.

"What do you mean awaken?" Bridget winced as his claws dug into her skin, drawing blood he watched it drip with an eager stare. 

"You've consumed the blood of a half-demon my dear" whatever pigments Bridget had on her face bled from her skin leaving the level of flesh pale "A-awaken? Demon blood?" she grimaced, trying to pull away from Aamon's relentless strength "Stop this! I don't believe you! Ichigo isn't dead and I won't let you kill me!" 

"You don't have a choice little witch" Aamon held out a free claw and ran it along her cheek bone, effectively leaving a pink line in it's wake "But first" a red tongue licked away at his lips "I must taste you" 

Out of nowhere a large tree branch slapped away the demon "What in the seven circles!" he growled as blood poured from a sliced eye and branches layered themselves in front of Bridget where she stood with a powerful shine in her eye.

"I have a choice, and I choose to protect Ichigo"


	23. I Am Aamon!

Bridget disappeared into the shadows with furrowed brows while leaving the devil creature tangled in the trees which wrapped around his wings and pulled on his rippling limbs, gripping at the twisting branches Aamon growled as he tore away the leaves and trees limbs with a loud yell, scaring away whatever animal's were left. 

The ran next to the racing witch who hopped that they'd hurry, four limbed creatures carried smaller one's on their back, spirit's gathered with the run in form's of breezes and loose leaf's. 

She stooped in her track's and watched the last of the forest's residents left her behind, waving a hand in their direction slowly she begged for their safety. Whisp's of the woman's dark hair danced with the spirit's wind before it too left her and for the first time since her arrival Bridget felt alone in her home, but with a shake of her head she turned to a different direction with a light step. 

Aamon's furious yell's echoed through the trees as the last of her defenses were ripped from his being, with large puff's the demon's grin had slipped "Little _Witch_!" the loud growl's passed his cage and forced his being passed all of the bark's razor bough's and once again soared above the forest, still snarling from her trickery Aamon searched for her being with a boil beneath his skin.

Remembering the pain in his right eye his rage doubled with a heavy flap of his wings "Grr! She cannot be allowed to awaken!" he told himself with a dive into the woods. 

Bridget came to a halt as a large river crossed her path and an idea flowed though her like it's current's, spotting the broken mill across the river the witch though how it could be of use but as the ideas tried to match a gust of wind scared away the river's edge as something heavy landed behind her.

" _I've found you_ " his snarling tone surround Bridget in a blanked of cold thorns, slowly turning Aamon had never seemed so staggeringly terrifying- not since she saw Ichigo covered in his own blood.

Just as his claw reached out to her the water lifted from it banks and swallowed the woman into it's depths, she passed though it hurricane like belly and spit her out on the other side, it's whispers telling her to run- for the water's purity could not protect her long. 

Aamon grit his fangs and attempted a step of the rushing water but hissed when it burned his fur. 

His belly rumbled and with a large stomp of his foot against the pebbled Aamon released a wave of fire from his mouth and split the blue line in half, it rushed away from his heat and stayed apart with to lines of fire keeping it split allowing the demon to march though it without any worry and a hard stare directed at it's exit. 

Bridget once again found herself running but this time with a direction in mind, she made her way towards the mill with a chant following her and two handful's of mud. The second she passed the building's threshold Bridget began half hazardly scribbling a [sigil](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/414190496980404001/) with the wet earth in her palms as every banishment spell she knew of passed through the woman's lips desperately but the heavy step's of Aamon grew closer, with every step the witch's heart beat faster. 

As the crumbling mill came into sight the blue skinned demon let his claws grow with a fire readying in his belly, at it's light grew in his ribs and climbed to his throat he aimed for the building. Splitting his jaws the fire rumbled on his tongue with flames spilling but just before the heat was forced from his being a white horned creature with orange hair jammed his palm underneath Aamon's jaw and forced him to bite on his own tongue and swallow Helle's flames before quickly digging his free talon's between the demon's ribs. 

"I told you" Ichigo's hissing voice came from the male who's cheek had only been able to transform slightly since he was abandoned in the church " _I wont let you hurt her_ "

Inside Bridget's stomach suddenly churned as loud colliding was heard from the outside, but she knew who was protecting her. Focusing her mind Bridget tried to remember every chant, curse, banishment, prayer- anything that her mother taught or anything she had red from her grimoir.

Ichigo and Aamon clawed at each other with animalistic tendency's, red beams shot from the gingers horns with fire spat from Aamon's lips "You Traitor!" the blue demon cursed as they circled each other covered in wounds "I always knew you'd be a disgrace but to fight against the only one's who would take you in..." 

The ran towards each other and held their opponent's at bay "I wasn't taken in! You _murdered my mother and **stole me**_!" Ichigo forced a fist across Aamon's cheek, he stumbled slightly and swiped away fresh blood from his lips "You were promised!" 

"I Was A Child!" he screeched as they both panted, through the quietness of their breaths Aamon chuckled "Y'know, I always knew this day would come... you'd want your revenge and try to kill me"

"I'm not doing this for revenge"

"No, you're doing this for _love_ " he snarled mockingly "Which is what surprised me, you were always filled with them.. but you'll still try to get your revenge" 

Aamon pounced at the smaller demon and they tore away at their bodies once again, the older demon's strength finally overpowered Ichigo and forced him to the ground, a knee across his neck and flames boiling in Aamon's throat "You'll die here, along with the only other woman you've loved" he promised and spewed the fire at the mill. 

"NO!" 

The demon's laughter filled the forest but died once the fire refused to burn down the aimed building, it's lick's did nothing to the dry grass bellow and turned away from surrounding trees. A being stepped into the arch and Bridget was seen glaring from it's steps, as she walked away from the mill the fire followed her in a strict line and after stopping it surrounded her protectively. 

"How _**dare**_ you turn my fire against me!" 

She gave no answer to his rage and only sent furrowed brows in his direction, the demon raised his knee and allowed his prisoner to gasp for air once more.

"I Am Aamon! Prince Of Fire! I Will Not Let You Use It Against Me!" he growled as the exact same flames circled them both while Ichigo shouted for Bridget attention, once again telling her to run but Aamon grinned at his cage "I don't need my fire to end this anyways"

Bridget's finger's flexed and her body stiffened in a light stance "I will banish you, here and now! And You Will Never Appear Before Me Aagin!" 

With no plan in mind and no promise of any knowledge helping her now, Bridget took a stance against the almighty Prince and for the first time in her life, wished for a miracle that she could not conjure.


	24. Little Witch

Bridget had no idea what it was she was doing, with only a handful of idea's collaborating no plan was really underway but with Aamon standing before her angrier than the witch had ever seen him she desperately tried to think of any way that she and Ichigo may survive through the night.

The blue sinned demon watched the flames around them flicker neatly "What is this?" he sent a narrowed stare at the woman "You think this little trickery will harm _me_?" 

"No, I expect it to hold you while I come up with an alternative" she glanced to outside of the ring trying to figure out what was to come next while Aamon took to moment to attack and jerked forward with a growl "You're both idiots" the creature glanced between them "All this for what? So you could spend the rest of your lives together? It's a shame I don't see that in your future" he swiped a claw at the dodging witch, her training in the river may not have been long but her body absorbed the short lesson's.

The witch could feel her body work faster than it had ever before- even though it wasn't by much her dodging abilities were saving her life- but her speed wasn't enough to stay out of Aamon's range as he whipped her with the scale belly of his tail and Bridget fell to the ground with a gasp along with line of blood seeping through the flesh on her shoulder blades. 

"You'll never survive tonight, as I've said before" Aamon bent and reached out to grip at Bridget's black locks and surrendered her before the flames "I am Aamon, Prince of Fire.. and you will die here tonight" his jaw fell with heat once again turning inside him for a wave of fire which this time would absolutely obliterate her upper body. 

Before anything could be released Ichigo came roaring through the fire which surrounded them and tackled Aamon to the ground, holding him down with a foot on his chest the pale demon quickly activated the red light between his horns and aimed directly for Aamon's forehead. Without so much as a blink the beam was forced against him and screams filled the space around them as did the smell of burning flesh. 

The demon didn't waste any time and made his way to the fallen woman with a gentle hand reaching out for her to grab, with a tired smile she allowed him to pull her up right and attempted to hold her that way without touching the fresh wound on her back. 

Ichigo's transformation was almost complete by this time, everything was back as it was when they first met aside from his scull like features. Bridget's eyes lightened as she held his cheeks with a smile before wrapping the strongest hug she could muster around torso, of course causing him to bend a little now that he had grown some but there was no resistance as he held the beings shoulders with a warm gaze "We should go home" he mentioned quietly and kept his hands on her shoulders as she stepped back, opening her mouth to speak she was interrupted by large body tearing them apart. 

Ichigo was held against Aamon with an arm around his throat, cutting of all need's for air while Bridget was snatched by the back and thrown into the air, she collided with a tree before falling into the grass bellow with no noise following her. 

The ginger struggled against Aamon's grip with a frightened stare at the still body "Let Me Go!!" he demanded but this time there really was no escape, no off the cusp plan to save him, only a clamped pressure cutting of what little air supplies he was given as the chest pressed against him huffed "She's dead Zangetsu, stop this struggle and accept your fate" 

His chest tightened, Bridget hadn't moved since she landed and with a raw throat Ichigo screamed into the night, yell after yell spilled past his lips while he clawed at Aamon's grip but he knew there was no way her fragile body would survive a fall like that and his resistance weakened, not enough oxygen to the brain wasn't something that could be overcome by someone's mere emotion's "There's good boy" the demon chuckled before all of his strength that he used for keeping the male still could was pared with what he already had to strangle Ichigo.

Accepting his so called fate the ginger prepared himself to slip past the veil of darkness and continue his way through thee universe, but Aamon wanted the have the last laugh and kneed the weakened Ichgio in his back and onto his knees "To bad I couldn't fulfill my promise, I don't like it when they can't fight back!" the demon cackled as the ability to stay conscious was becoming a foreign concept but the younger devil's ability to scream out in pain was jolted awake as Aamon's claw's dug through Ichigo's skin and bled his back "It's such a shame... you're mother had much more composer than you, I wish I could've heard your witch's scream's too"

Enjoying the youngsters scream Aamon reveled in the sweet pain while he had the chance to inflict it, but when a strong gust of wind began circling the area all three beings were in he paused with a snarl "What the Helle's going on now?" 

When something black moved in the side of his vision Aamon turned to see the broken witch standing with her hair covering her face "But how could you be alive?!" he yelled and watched as Bridget raised her head and the wind blew it out of her face. 

Her brows furrowed furiously with wide black eyes and the once shining grey's shone as the same colour as the moon "You will release him" she demanded causing the demon to growl "You were never supposed to awaken" 

"You are to late" Bridget lifted a palm, which had been dusted black up to her elbow with long imposing nails that matched her darkened skin, to the old mill and it's brick's crumbled instantly, but a bright red light beamed through it's stone shards, Aamon new that she was giving him a way home "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" he squinted suspiciously and no intention's to halt the grip around Ichigo. 

Chain's tore through the ground around them, thin silver links slipped around Aamon's arms and legs before forcing him to the ground "You are now no longer one of the few who can change fate" she glanced down at him with slime eyes "Go home Aamon, your hunt is finished" 

The ties lifted form the creatures body and he raised his palm's at their sudden lightness, a strange conversation passed through their shared sight and suddenly Aamon's body loosened "You...." his tone seemed to growl but once his shoulder's began shaking he burst out into a delighted cackle "You Are Such A Delightful Creature! Little _witch_ "


	25. Ichigo's Secret

It was the sound's of ruffling tree's that first made it to the shell of Ichigo's ear, then the light tweet's of nesting birds. His conscious finally came to light when the rivers gentle lapping echoed around the space he lay in, when the feeling of grass tickled at his skin the male realized that he needed to wake a every memory form the night before flashed before his closed lids. 

"Bridget!" the ginger snapped up with wide eyes and the intent to find his missing witch but was interrupted by a spark of pain jolting through his being, Ichigo hissed at the sudden throbbing ache with a palm pressed to his abdomen but when the male thought he'd feel sin a different texture blocked him. Glancing at his stomach Ichigo frowned at the sight of a blanket and that he was covered by a large shade, he began shifting from the shadow which was created by tree branches that curled over him and tied to the ground by a ragged piece of cloth, no doubt another hem torn from Bridget's dress. 

The large devil stood from the somewhat artificial comfort with a groan and a palm on his waist, splashing from further ahead caught Ichigo's attention and he ducked around the trees. Being sure to stay hidden the male watched a small silhouette dip their hands into the clear water's banks, once the being shifted slightly he released a strained breath after recognizing the body to being the witch he sought for. 

Lifting a branch over his head Ichigo stepped towards the kneeling woman with a soft gaze "There you are" he mentioned, scaring Bridget and she quickly stood from the water "Ichigo.. you're awake-!" she moved to wrap her arms around him but realised it wouldn't be for the best and so instead reached up to hold his face "You should be resting" 

Ichigo placed a palm over his cheek and leaned forwards so their forehead's rested against each other "I needed to see that you were okay" he breathed and held the smaller female close, only lifting for a moment to spot the forests scars from last night, there were no more scorch marks from Aamon's fire and no more broken bark kin's on any of the trunks. Not even a single twig was out of place "You healed everything" he murmured into the cuddle before finally closing his eyes and consumed the moment of peace. 

\---------

Bridget held Ichigo's arm over her should and attempted to take as much of his weight as possible in order to make it home before dusk, which they did, bending under the cloth barricade she allowed the demon to use his own strength to sit upon the animal pelts with a groan and let his back fall against the cool clay wall, with a keen stare he followed the busy witch as she readied a cold pot of stew to be held over a warm fire pit. 

"Bridget... do you..." his gaze met her's as she stopped stirring "Do you remember anything that.. happened last night?" 

The witches eyes suddenly scattered to the floor "I... I remember bit's and pieces but..." she lifted a hand to curl a lock around her ear "I'm not really sure what saved us from Aamon" her worried stare never made it to the ginger who sighed, he knew that she wasn't ready to be told what had happened. 

Ichigo's mind cast back to last night...

_He had awoken randomly with a gasp of air and a raw throat, Aamon sat underneath a tree and Bridget lay on the grass with her hair curling around her angelically. The ginger was quick to move and scooped the witch into his arms with a panicked yell of her name "There's no need kid, she's alive" the blue skinned creature lulled his stare at the pair._

_Ichigo glared over at the superior warrior and held onto the woman protectively "Aamon! What Did You Do To Her-!"_

_"I didn't do a thing" he rolled his eyes weakly until a steely seriousness took over him "Zangetsu... you need to know something about your witch" his tone warned, yet the young male's grip around the smaller body never gave "Why should I trust you?"_

_"You can't" Aamon chuckled dryly "But seriously Zan-..... Ichigo. That girl is dangerous and will be your **death** "_

After that Ichigo made a contract with Aamon to not say anything about Bridget's awakened abilities for doing so could speed up the bloody timeline that she was supposedly destined for. Ichigo's stomach turned to coal at the very though, if what the demon said was true then her powers could be the end of many innocent lives, he didn't want to believe it, Bridget would never be capable of such a thing. 

The idea of Bridget wandering through the world with blood on her hands was an indescribable horror in the gingers mind. 

"Do you know what happened?" her big eye's swallowed him but he knew he couldn't tell her. 

Breaking their shared ogle Ichigo took to glancing over the floorboards in the foreground, with a shake of his head the demon decided that, for her future, there was no need for Bridget to know her abilities just yet- but eventually, he'll have to tell her.

"No, nothing happened. After Aamon threw you into the tree's he disappeared, he told me that I had been cast out and that you were dead... there was no need for him to be in the human realm any more" 

He heard Bridget sigh as if she had been holding her breath since the moment she gained consciousness "What a strange night" she fell onto her side and Ichigo couldn't help the flicker of a smile curl his lips lightly before he too lay next to her on his shoulder, even with the regret that would come with this secret he knew that he was meant to be by Bridget's side "What a strange life" 

"You got that right" she snickered, dulling his small beam momentarily, before rolling over and checking on the pot "Food should be ready soon-" gasping Bridget was hugged tightly by the being behind her and felt the nuzzle of his forehead between her shoulder blades "Ichigo?" she asked quietly. 

Something tried to force it's way though the young males body, the secret he vowed to keep along with the only word's the human language could capture what it was he felt for the witch, but could he bring himself to say it? 

Would he be _allowed_ to say it?

After the life he had lived, the soul's he had take unfairly. To be a demon was to be a monster and in order to survive it was what he had to become. This life was never something he should be allowed but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Ichigo had never considered if he could live like this, among the human's with a partner who accepted his cursed body, he had always fought for his right to exist, it stopped with her. 

Through his caged panic Ichigo hadn't noticed her body spin in his arms and she held his face "Ichigo?" the young woman rubbed his cheekbones with the pad of her thumb which he leaned into, his golden hinted eye's inhaled every detail on the woman's worry etched face before placing his own palm on her cheek and they once again collided their forehead's gently. 

Perhaps he wouldn't have to say it, instead they would bask in their emotion's like bird's in a warm nest. Never to be harmed or divided by the outside words.


	26. Protect You

Day's had passed since Aamon's attack and Bridget had began noticing her growing abilities but nothing appeared to alarm her, her mother had mentioned how a witches power will continue to grow until later in thier lives.

Ichigo had decided that their lessons should carry on like before, practicing combat and incorporating her skill's until the witches full potential was explored. Hopefully it will be enough for the young woman to be able to protect herself against any army the human's may throw at them if their true selves were shown to to world. 

Today they had been practicing her fighting capabilities as usual and they both arrived home covered in dirt, along with a few bruises on Bridget's side, surrounded with healthy chatter about the various plant's she had picked on her way "I can't wait to use these" she delicately held up a daisy looking flower "What are you planning on using it for? It's just a daisy" the male next to her blinked making Bridget giggle quietly "It's a chamomile Ichigo, if I burn it as an incents then I should get a good night's rest after a little meditation" she twirled the thin stalk between pale fingers. 

"Is that why you took some of the poppy seed's too?" Ichigo wondered with a glance at the basket of fresh vegetation, he was answered with a nod as she placed the daisy back into the pile "I like to gather what I can to stay stocked up" she shrugged "I like to be prepared"

"Okaaaay so... what's _this for_?" the ginger nicked a small yellow flower and smirked as Bridget paused with a bashful gasp "That... is damiana- our kind use it to enhance clairvoyance and astral travel. Although I'm sure you already knew that" she frowned and tried to pinch back the bloom but it was held out of her reach "And what _else_ is it used for?" Ichigo's tone loomed as a cheeky grin grew across his face. 

"You-!" Bridget's cheeks puffed as her skin warmed "You already know what else it can do, wh-why're you asking me!"

The demon burst out into a childish laughter at the woman's reddened face "Because I knew you'd react like this" Ichigo continued to laugh as he waltzed passed the witch who groaned loudly before following the worn down path. 

As night fell and the stars twinkled their little burning hearts out Bridget checked on the multiple drying plants she had pressed between books as the smaller cauldron hung over the fire, it had been slowly simmering through the day.

The young woman pulled out a handful of dried plants and grinded them in a wooden bowl with a pestle shaped rock, standing at the window she enjoyed the narrowed view of the rustling trees contrasting against the glowing against floating heavenly bodies was something that helped calm the gnawing question's in the back of her mind, but yet the half moon loomed hauntingly over the woodlands and perked her mind to the red moon. 

The attack from Aamon seemed unprompted and wild but something told her that there was a reason and she _knew_ that Ichigo knew, Bridget's heart told her that something had transpired after being thrown at the tree but she came to the conclusion that there **had** to have been a reason he was hiding whatever happened. 

Still, she needed to know what happened. 

Was is bad? Did he make a deal with Aamon? Did Aamon make a deal with _him_? 

Suddenly a shawl landed over the witches shoulders and a kiss was pressed to the crown of her scull "You stopped grinding a while ago, everything okay?" Ichigo's low tone questioned gently from behind as the thin layer of cotton warmed the woman's shoulders, Bridget glanced down at the bowl before setting it aside and leaning into the ginger's chest "I'm just... thinking y'know? About.. Aamon" 

She could visibly feel his body freeze at the demon's name, he _was_ hiding something. 

"O-oh yeah?" his voice heightened oddly "How come?" 

"It just... it's so strange to me that he would go through all that fighting just to.... disappear and leave us alone" she shrugged, straining her ears for the next answer that came from the being behind her. 

Ichigo's eyes fell along with the stressed bubble in his chest "Yeah it's... weird"

"Please, Ichigo" Bridget turned with a hand on her shawl and a light squeeze on the demon's palm "I need to know what happened, if you know _anything_... tell me" her light grey eyes switched from each hazel pupil which bared down a heavy stare. 

He wanted to, every part of his soul screamed the truth but it wouldn't be able to reach the dark haired female without the parting of Ichigo's lips and yet she was the only one speaking "There's no point in hiding it anymore, you know something but there's a reason why you won't say it" her brows curled "Tell me the reason, _please_ " 

Their hands squeezed drawing the attention of his gaze, disconsolate and low with no courage to them. An odd feeling to spot in his usually proud stare which made her stomach churn uncomfortably. 

"You're not going to say anything, are you?" her hand slipped from the males grasp and she stepped away with a frown "I get that.. that I'm only a human and I could probably never _fathom_ the politics' of demons but- he wanted to kill us, he-!" Bridget's eyes watered at the memories of that night "He could've killed **_you_** , Ichigo" 

"I know that" Ichigo wanted to step closer but he knew she wanted the space "He almost killed you too" 

"But I want to know why he didn't. He was sent here to hurt us for a reason.. I-I remember him talking about.. how he had to end me b-before I 'awakened'?" her confused voice scattered around them in a tremble, her eyes still wet but she wouldn't allow them to fall. 

"He came here for a reason and as far as I know; you know that reason!" the witches tone raised frustratingly, but with a controlled breath she met the warm stare of her demon "I just want to make sure we're safe from attack's like Aamon" 

"We're safe" Ichigo quickly vowed as he moved to cup her palms sternly with a focused gaze "I will always protect you, Bridget"

The grey eyed woman lifted a hand to his cheek gently "I know Ichigo, you've always tried to protect me but I... I need to know if you did something that might hurt **you** to save **me** because... I would also do anything to protect you"


	27. Hidden in The Forest

Bridget had spoken very little since their conversation next to the window, she had no idea how to overcome this milestone in front of them and so took to wandering through the forest, eventually leading herself to the grass covered battlefield.

Wandering around the differently shaped surfaces a dark feeling morphed in her stomach and flashing headaches attacked her restlessly the closer she got to where she and Ichigo had been spared, the further she stepped Bridget's minds was attacked by voices which began echoing through her mind in painful flickers. 

_'She's dead Zangetsu, stop this struggle and accept your fate'_

_'But how could you be alive?!'_

_'You are to late'_

As the voices bombarded and filled her scull with forgotten memory's and heightened the aching throbs behind her eyes the witch fell in the middle of a familiar field with nails clawing at the crown of her scull, the pale being cried in fear of what was happening and why the forest was forcing her to remember.

_'Why aren't you trying to kill me?'_

_'You are now no longer one of the few who can change fate'_

"What are you trying to tell me? I-I don't understand" Bridget whimpered, her tears falling into the blades of grass bellow "What happened?"

Grunts led the woman to a specific tree, nothing filled the space around it but the feeling of conversation surrounded her _"Zangetsu... you need to know something about your witch"_ his red eyes assaulted her mind and send terror down her spine but she knew there was a reason why the spirits are forcing this painful night upon her, she just had to listen. 

With a frown Bridget gingerly made her way to the base of the tree and neatly sat with crossed legs, arms loose and pooling in her lap. With a few breaths the voices came to her in a more coherent pattern. Only confirming what she had suspected. As her mind fell into the forests wishes the familiar scent of Ichigo filled her nostrils, as if she were conscious during that very night. 

She wished it to be true, to have her master hold her while searching through hidden memories but she had the grass below and the sky above. The greenery around her had been holding her since the day she arrive and now it was trying to protect her, even when she didn't want to...

_Ichigo glared over at the superior warrior and held onto the woman protectively "Aamon! What Did You Do To Her-!"_

_"I didn't do a thing" he rolled his eyes weakly until a steely seriousness took over him "Zangetsu... you need to know something about your witch" his tone warned, yet the young male's grip around the smaller body never gave "Why should I trust you?"_

_"You can't" Aamon chuckled dryly "But seriously Zan-..... Ichigo. That girl is dangerous and will be your **death** "_

What had felt like mere seconds had stretch into the sun setting. The worlds orange rays blanketed every leaf in a different shade of orange's, a perfect sunset for all creatures to enjoy yet the birds had stopped singing, brooks whispered and the wind froze as Bridget's eyes lifted gently with red pupils shining in the harsh orange of the bleeding sky, suddenly they widened and she fell forward with a hurl in her throat as something forced itself through her body. 

A thick black substance spilled from her hanging jaw, dripping from her chin her body rejected the odd liquid over and over aging until her gags were merely forcing out what little air she had collected "What..." her tone panicked at the sight of the fluid but with heavy breaths and one long blink it had vanished, it's foul taste may still linger on her tongue but her skin had been cleaned but a force she did not understand "What is... _happening_!" she screeched into the grass, letting her head fall into the now clear patch of green blades which did their best to pet the cold sweat from her fore head, one arm moved from the ground and wrapped around her stomach, her soul fell with a frustrated whimper "I didn't even learn anything" 

\----------------------------------

"Bridget!" Ichigo called out to the darkness around him, trying to not let worry control him the ginger waltzed through the forest without any thought to the evils it held. Not light to bare his way as the contract would help him find his way to her side eventually, but now a though rumbled through him that she may not want him by her side after his refusal to explain the fight with Aamon. 

With only the moon and the stars as company he forged on, the deeper he traveled into the forest the more he realized where Bridget resided. 

Ichigo frowned when leaves around him began randomly rustling, narrowing his vision suspiciously he followed the trail of shuffling until a large black snake pounced from a twig and aimed it bone fangs for a hungry bite. A bite the slithering creature would no be able to fulfill as the demon caught it with a strong grip around it's throat under it's jaw, his nose wrinkled at the creatures desperate wiggles "This forest doesn't have snakes like this here" he noted before throwing the failed attack into a nearby bush and faced a certain direction, his brows hardened with a scary glare. 

"I know you're there, no point in hiding anymore" he called out to the quiet vegetation around him, the space around him blew quiet for a few more moments until a laugh came from behind a large tree "My, you really are talented... for half a devil" they purred, a curvy silhouette appearing from behind the bark. 

A woman with purple lips, dark sksin and alluring emerald green eyes laughed with a sultry tone, she was wrapped in magenta silks all around her body except from her face where, a round blue sapphire hung from her neck by a silver chain. Her body moved like a mirage and the gem bounced on her quilted breasts. 

The ginger turned to face her without any blimps in his frown but the gold in his eye burned through the darkness "It's been a while since I've seen a sorceresses"


End file.
